Digimon United
by Fantasya
Summary: In Process of Revision. All of the DigiDestined from every season has some how been transported to the same time and place. Everyone except the first season, and nobody nows what happened to them.
1. Arrival

Digimon United By Fantasya  
  
Summary: All of the DigiDestined have somehow ended up in the same time line, except for season 1. No one knows what happened to them.  
  
Note: They are all around the same age. Except for season 1, they're still older. I mean that like Susie and Tommy are the same ages as the rest of them. Impmon isn't even in this so I don't have to worry about his tamers. And I can't spell their names so I did the best that I could.  
Chapter 1: Gossip  
  
"This is too weird," Kazu said as he saw all the Digimon tamers there.  
  
~*~  
  
"How did you get here?" Jerry asked Kari.  
  
"I'm not all too sure. One minute T.K. and I were.um.Hanging out" She started blushing, "And the next minute I was here!"  
  
"Hanging out?" Jerry raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"That's what I said!" Kari said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Renamon, do you know what's going on? I've never seen a lot of these people." Rika asked her Digimon partner.  
  
"I'm not sure Rika but this is definitely not right. I'm going to see what I can find." Renamon turned and disappeared.  
  
"Great, I'm stuck here with a bunch of idiots" She said as she watched them converse with each other. She noticed that on the other side of the open field (setting) there was a guy, leaning against a tree, shooing away anyone that came here. *At least there is another sane person here* She thought to herself. The other guy (across the field) looked up and saw her looking at him. All he did was turn his head away, "Why that little-"  
  
"Rika, calm down. No need to pick a fight with someone you don't even know." Rika looked up to see Ryo sitting in a branch high up in the tree.  
  
"Oh great, King of the Idiots has come to lecture me," She rolled her eyes as he hopped down from the branch.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow! So many guys to choose from and most of them are cute! Especially him, he reminds me of Ken."Yolei thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Who's Ken?" The girl standing next to Yolei asked.  
  
"Ken is that guy standing over there." She pointed him out among a crowd of guys, "Dreamy huh?"  
  
"Totally. By the way, the guy over there is Koji. He's not much of a people person though. I'm Zoe." Zoe introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Yolei. Does he have a Girlfriend?" Yolei asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I'd be surprised if he did. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't." She replied, "Oh! Who's he?!"  
  
"Him? I don't know. I think that somebody said that his name was Ryo" Yolei said, indicating to the guy standing next to a girl, "That girl is so lucky. Just because that one guy is standing next to her, a bunch more are going to flock over there. What's so special about her anyway?"  
  
"I think I heard somebody say that she was the Queen of all Digimon! But that was just a rumor." Yolei let out a small scream, "What is it Yolei?"  
  
"She's the queen of all Digimon and Ken used to be the Digimon Emperor. Maybe he goes for the dominating type and he's going to start liking her!"  
  
"That would ruin your chances of success with him. But Kouichi used to be the Prince of Darkness and he's not running over there." Before Yolei could ask, she pointed to a guy that was standing next to Ken.  
  
"He's pretty cute too. But he looks like that guy Koji and Ken put together." Yolei added (well he does)  
  
~*~  
  
"That guy up there is Ryo. He's the ultimate Digimon tamer. That girl standing next to him is like the Queen of Digimon or something, but I never believed the title." Kazu boasted in front of the group of guys.  
  
"Kazu, the name is Digimon Queen and she's beat you in every battle. I think she goes easy on him so that her awesome moves don't over stimulate his brain!" Kenta added.  
  
"Yeah, and she's not half-bad looking either!" J.P. and Davis said in unison.  
  
"No way. She's too mean." Takato said. "I'm telling you, she lives for violence."  
  
"I say we go up there and see how good they really are. I wanna see if they can live up to their titles." Takuya said as he started to walk up the hill. The rest of the guys followed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! I see Yolei up there on that hill! Who's the girl with her? Either of you know?" Kari said. Jerry and Susie shook their heads.  
  
"Let's go up there and see what they're doing." Susie started to walk up the opposite hill to see what they were doing.  
  
It's kind of like a Valley. 4 walls that are actually hills, they tried to get out earlier but to no avail so they gave up and started to gossip.  
  
"Oh just great! Now they're all going up there! What does that girl have that we don't?" Yolei whined.  
  
"A cool title, a cut boy standing beside her, a group of boys walking over to her, some cool sunglasses, and a cool jacket." Zoe counted how many that was.  
  
"It was rhetorical!" At that moment, Kari, and two other girls popped their heads over the side of the hill.  
  
"Hi Yolei!" Kari called, "This is Jerry and Susie! We just came up here to see what you guys were up to."  
  
"This is Zoe. I met her a few minutes ago. We're just talking about boys." Yolei turned towards Zoe, "She's Kari."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kari." Zoe said, "And both of you of course, Jerry.Susie."  
  
"Have you seen my brother around?" Kari asked as she took a seat on the grass next to Yolei and Zoe.  
  
"No, I was looking for Mimi so that they could meet but nobody has seen her." Yolei said.  
  
"Same with Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tei, and Sora. Whoever they are." Susie said.  
  
"Did you guys all get here the same way that we did?" Jerry asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Kari said that she was having fun with a boy named T.K when she was transported here." Susie said.  
  
"I said we were hanging out! Not making out!" Kari yelled.  
  
"She said having fun not making out. She could have meant playing scrabble. Very smooth Kari, getting yourself busted and all." Zoe giggled.  
  
"#%$%$&%&^**(&$@#FSAEHFJTUEG#%@%*&*%GDGW$^#!#&(&SFA#T@#YSQWT@$@$^$#$#!!&^*RD VDGKHGJ@@! &(YSDG#SF%U (*^*)() TGY|_+"""xpPRLP%P@! P!" Kari said under her breath.  
  
"WOW Kari! Take a breath! I didn't know you cussed like that!" Yolei said.  
  
"I DON'T CUSS!" Kari almost yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
"I win again. Next victim." Rika said as she started shuffling her deck.  
  
"Come on Rika, you said you'd go easy on some of them so that if they won, they could battle me." Ryo whispered to her.  
  
"I am going easy on them, these guys just can't play." She said back.  
  
"Make way for a professional." Kazu said as he pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, a professional loser." Rika mumbled, loud enough for them to hear, but not intentionally. Some of the guys snickered, "All right this will be my last hand."  
  
"That's because you know you're going to lose" Kazu said as he sat down across from Rika  
  
"No, it's because she's already beaten everyone else." Kenta said.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's going on over there?! Why are all the guys surrounding her!?" Yolei and Zoe whined.  
  
"At least that guy didn't." Kari said, indicating to Koji.  
  
"You mean Koji, he hates groups that contain more than himself. Actually, he hates groups period." Zoe looked around, "Where'd Yolei go?"  
  
"She went to form a group of her own." Jerry said. She pointed over towards Koji. Yolei was standing beside him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Would you like some company?" Yolei said with a smile.  
  
"No."  
  
"That's okay. Everybody likes company." Yolei still smiling.  
  
"Get lost."  
  
"You don't really mean that do you?" Yolei still smiling.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, we're going to have to change that." Yolei, still smiling.  
  
"Hmp" *man this girl is crazy*  
  
"Do you want someone to talk to?" Yolei, still smiling.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, so what kind of relationship are you in?" Yolei, still smiling.  
  
"None. Get lost."  
  
"Great! Cause I'm not either. Seeing how neither of us are, we should get together.  
  
"I'd rather we not."  
  
"Oh come on, you know you wanna!" Yolei, SS.  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Well, do you want company now?" Yolei, SS.  
  
"NO! So just go off and bug somebody else!" Koji almost yelled.  
  
"How rude, I was doing you a favor." Yolei stormed off.  
  
~*~  
  
"How'd it go?" Kari asked as Yolei returned.  
  
"I think he likes me!" Yolei, SS. (that girl was just so blissfully aware on how much she really was unwanted. It's just not right)  
  
~*~  
  
"You guys are boring me now. I'm gonna go find Sakura and see what she's up to. You guys are just a waste of my time." Rika stood up and walked down the hill.  
  
"That girl has issues. But she's cute" Davis said.  
  
"Yeah, but if she didn't have issues then she wouldn't be a girl." Henry said. They all nodded their heads.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's walking away from all of that attention? What kind of a girl does that?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Only girls like Rika." Jerry said, "She's too, proud to care what anybody else is thinking."  
  
"So you guys know her?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's one of our best friends." Susie said. Yolei looked admiringly at Koji. She saw him look up at Rika.  
  
"What does he think he's doing? Looking at other girls. He's supposed to be a loner that will eventually fall in love with me!" Yolei whined. The rest of them looked over and saw Koji with eyes closed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Is the sun getting to you or something? He's not looking at anybody." Zoe said. Yolei looked back over there and saw Rika headed up the hill where he was.  
  
"Now she's going over there? Who does she think she is!" Yolei almost yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you want?" Koji asked as Rika made it to the top of the hill.  
  
"Nothing that has to do with you. I'm looking for someone." Rika replied harshly.  
  
"There is an entire group of girls over there. Bother them." Koji replied even harsher.  
  
"She's not one of those half-baked nitwits. She's a quiet and to herself kind of person. I thought that if no one came over here then this would be the best place to start."  
  
~*~  
  
"Now they're holding a conversation? I can't take this much longer! WHAT IS IT?! Do I have bad breath or something? It can't be my personality! I'm one of the nicest people I know!" Yolei said.  
  
"Maybe that's it. Maybe he doesn't want a nice girl?" Zoe asked, "He's not the least bit interested in me."  
  
"BUT EVERYBODY LIKES NICE PEOPLE!" Yolei yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura? Are you over here?" Rika called. But there was no reply.  
  
"If there was anybody over here then I would have known." Koji said,  
  
"Not Sakura. She's not your ordinary girl."  
  
"Let me guess, she's sane?"  
  
"Are you saying that normal girls aren't?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Well, you two seem to get along." A voice said  
  
"Who's there?" Koji asked, a little more shocked then he was before.  
  
"Sakura? I thought that you were there." Rika said.  
  
"It's been a while Rika." Sakura said, She appeared sitting on the grass.  
  
~*~  
  
"How come those girls can't find another guy?" Yolei said  
  
"Girls? I thought that it was just Rika." Kari said.  
  
"Now there's another girl, kinda Gothic if you asked me." Yolei said.  
  
"You mean Sakura? We don't really know what's up with her. We've never met her before. She's very secretive Jerry said. She looked to the side of the hill and saw Sakura sitting.  
  
~*~  
  
"What took you so long Rika? I've been waiting here since I arrived here." Sakura asked as Rika took a seat beside her on the wet grass.  
  
"Those guys over there just had to battle me. Before that I was talking to Renamon."  
  
"I hate to say it Rika but I've got to go. They work me too hard." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, those stupid Sovereigns can't give somebody a break once in a while."  
  
"Well, tell Ryo I said hi." Sakura disappeared.  
  
"What the-where'd she go?" Koji asked.  
  
"The speed, power and agility of a Digimon and a life unlived." Rika didn't finish because Ryo came running up the hill, "Couldn't live without me huh?"  
  
"Sure why not. Anyway, we're gathering everybody in the middle of this.place to have a meeting. Figure out why we're here."  
  
"That's the last time I underestimate stupid people in groups." Koji and Rika said at the same time.  
  
"Come on Rika, we all know how much you love to voice your opinion over everyone else's." He reached down and helped her up from the grass, "you comin'" Koji didn't reply, but instead he sat up and walked down the hill, "Now I see why you would have fought him."  
  
"I probably would have done the same thing. Just leave him alone." Rika said. Ryo stared at her curiously, "I'll wait until later to beat him up, I don't know who will miss him"  
  
~*~  
  
All of the kids gathered at the bottom of the hill as Rika and Ryo approached. All of the kids were gossiping, talking, flirting (In Yolei's case) and pretty much just playing around. Rika stopped before she approached the group. Renamon appeared behind her.  
  
"So what'd you find out?" Rika asked her.  
  
"The Sovereigns are sending a specialist to explain the situation to all of you. She should be arriving any minute now." Renamon said as Rika gathered with the other DigiDestined.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm Kazu, leader of all the Digimon, I am known for being wise. I believe that we have been summoned here to kick some Digimon butt!" Kazu said aloud to anyone that was willing to listen.  
  
"Spare us the stupidity Kazu." Somebody yelled from the crowd.  
  
"HEY! Do you want to hear my explanation or not?" He yelled back.  
  
"NOT!!" Almost every one of them yelled back. All of a sudden a beam of white light shot down right next to Kazu. All of the DigiDestined watched in Aw. (except for Kazu who was watching in fear). Out of the beam stepped Sakura, except she had a book with her.  
  
"Attention all DigiDestined. I am Sakura the messenger of the Sovereigns. I am here to tell you why you are here." Sakura said.  
  
~*~  
  
Fantasya: I am soo sorry that it was so long. I just got carried away with the story.  
  
T.K.: Excuse me, but how come a lot of us didn't say a word at all?  
  
Fantasya: That's because you guys are my reserves. I'm saving my favorite guys for last.  
  
Alice: Excuse Me, Guys?  
  
Fantasya: And girl. Come on! I only forgot 5 of you!  
  
Tommy: But I was one of those 5! I'm too cute to forget!  
  
Fantasya: I remembered you in the beginning of the story! And I mentioned you too Kouichi!  
  
Kouichi: Yeah, as an evil person! That's it! Spirit Evolution! Duskmon! (Attacks me!)  
  
Fantasya: Oh god He's gonna kill me! Guys and Girl! Finish this up for me! AHHHHH!  
  
Ken: Okay.  
  
Cody: Please  
  
Tommy: Review. You think somebody should break them up?  
  
Ken: Nah. This is too much fun to watch 


	2. Preperation

Digimon United By Fantasya  
  
Summary: The DigiDestined find out their mission and go to sleep with a different thought in their heads.  
  
Note: They are all around the same age. Except for season 1, they're still older. I mean that like Susie and Tommy are the same ages as the rest of them. Impmon isn't even in this so I don't have to worry about his tamers. And I can't spell their names so I did the best that I could. Also, they are much shallower in this story.  
  
Also a quick apology for this taking so long. We're having a big picnic and I'm like the president I'm overloaded with work! I'm also working on some other stories, which are pretty good if i may say so myself. Some people are thinking that this is like advertising for people to read my other Fics but no, I would just like to let everyone know the exact reasons why I am late with this one. That's half the reason, the other half is that I got grounded. -^_^-  
  
Chapter 2: The Preparation  
  
"You have all been summoned here to the Digital World because--"  
  
"If this is the Digital World, where are all the Digimon?" Kari yelled from the crowd.  
  
"This is the Digital Shelf. It is a safe and well guarded haven that the Sovereigns use when someone is in grave danger." Sakura said.  
  
"What's a Sovereign?" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Sovereigns are the Law and Order of the Digital World as well as its protectors."  
  
"If they're its protectors, why are there DigiDestined?" TK yelled.  
  
"You DigiDestined are here for entertainment value." Some of them looked uncomfortable. "I'm just joking! Don't be so serious. Nothing bad can happen...tonight. So ENJOY yourselves! The fighting doesn't have to start until tomorrow."  
  
"ALRIGHT WE GET IT! Now answer the Question!" Somebody yelled.  
  
"Yes, of course. The point of DigiDestined was because, although the Sovereigns are all mighty and powerful, they can't be everywhere at once. They created small attack squads of Digimon. But they would all have to be Champion Level to do the least bit of help. But that drew too much attention. They needed to send Rookies instead. The Catalyst made them Digivolve but when he disappeared, we were out of luck. To get Digimon to Digivolve again, the D-Tector was created. But some of the Digimon used the power to Digivolve for personal gain, show of power and superiority. The D- Tector's were taken away and instead given to a child that the Digimon could bond with. It has been a successful process so far. But we fear that some of your loyalties lie elsewhere and that your loyalties can also be bought. This mission is also a test, if you do not live, you pretty much do not pass. Unless it was for a noble cause or something?" She looked down at the silent crowd filled with serious faces. "Come on! I told you, enjoy yourselves tonight. I'm sure that you don't need to worry about being deleted. All you have to do is find the prisoners, bring them back here, and destroy the 6 members of the Ultimate force. The Sovereigns will take care of Rayeomon."  
  
"All right, I'm in. Who are we going after?" Kari said. Some of the DigiDestined agreed.  
  
"Let me see..."She flipped through the pages of the book, "The DigiDestined known as Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe." She looked at the faces of the worried children, "But let's not worry about a silly matter like that tonight. If you need any other information, you can gather it from your D-Tector and if you don't know how, you'll figure it out or go on without it. I would like you all to go to bed on a happy note." She raised her hand from ground level, and 2 tents arose from the ground. "There is plenty of food in the tents and your partners are waiting along with your D-Tector's inside. Girls, your tent it to my right and boys, your tent is to my left. If you need anything transported to or transported from the Real World, let me know and that does not include any breathing creatures or anything digital because you and I both know that they won't work here. Although this is the Digital Shelf, it still resides in the Digital World. I will be checking upon you shortly to make sure you are sleep. There are spare changing clothes for your rests, and no we are not primitive so yes there are bathrooms." The guys and the girls headed to his or her assigned tents.  
  
INSIDE THE GIRLS TENT WHAT THEY ARE THINKING AND SAYING  
  
*Oh! I can't figure it out! What do they see in her that I don't have? * "Kari! What do I do? I want to impress him but it's just not working!" Yolei said/thought.  
  
*GOD! If this mindless babbling doesn't end soon I'm going to have to kill somebody! * (She says nothing) Rika thought from the top bunk of the bed she was lying on.  
  
*T.K. is nice and cute. I wonder if Takato is nice? He's a Gogglehead so he might be more like Davis. * "Sure Yolei, whatever you do is fine..." Kari said  
  
"KARI! You're not listening!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"OKAY, OKAY! You have my full, undivided attention." *I wonder if he likes me or not...* Kari said.  
  
*This is soo much fun! It's like a big sleepover except I don't have to sneak guys in and out because they are right next to us! * Jerry picks up another wing and stuffs it in her mouth.  
  
*Okay, if Sakura comes in and leaves to check on the guys, I can sneak Tommy over! She probably won't come back so he can stay all night! * "I'm gonna hit the sack now" Susie said as she slid from the table and headed for her bed which was conveniently near the door.  
  
"Do these girls know what the word shut-up means!? I'm going crazy! I'm trapped in a room with a bunch of girls and weird Digimon, and Sakura didn't even give me time to sneak a guy in!" Zoe said to Rika from the bunk below her, *Like Ryo or Koji for example*  
  
"I'm outta here, I'll go crazy if I stay in here any longer." Renamon said to Rika. She awaited Rika's answer.  
  
"I'm not even a girl so why am I over here?" Hawkmon asked Yolei. *Or am I? *  
  
"Because I am. Now shut up and eat your food" Yolei replied, "Sorry!"  
  
"Guy troubles. You always seem to say stuff like that when it is." Hawkmon replied.  
  
"This place sure has some good eats. If only there was a way to get rid of all these waste of space..." Gatomon said to Kari.  
  
"There is no wasted space in this room! There is something everywhere!" Kari replied.  
  
*That's what I meant. There are too many other girls* Gatomon thought.  
  
*I've never seen so many mindless creatures. That Renamon is really hot...* Leomon thought right before Renamon disappeared.  
  
*I have to get out of here! I thought 1 Susie was bad enough! * Lopmon thought. She saw Renamon disappear, then she saw Rika hop from her bunk and walk out the door (?) "Take me with you!" She said under her breath.  
  
Hey I'm a spirit, I don't think unless Zoe is evolved. Kazumon, whatever she does.  
  
"Alright girls! Lights out! This food will be gone tomorrow so hurry up! There will be a big breakfast awaiting you! There are 6 bathrooms with fully working tubs/showers" *we all know you need them* "And there are some clothes to change into in the closet. I'll take more request in the morning so GOODNIGHT! And no Susie, you can't sneak him in that way either."  
  
AT THE BOYS TENT WHAT THEY ARE THINKING AND SAYING  
  
"Well this is boring." Davis said as he stuffed another chicken leg in his mouth. *I wonder if the girls have changed into their Pajamas yet...* "Hehe"  
  
"What's up with you?" Ken asked, *Yolei looked ticked off for some reason, I wonder why? *  
  
"Just thinking" Ryo replied, his thoughts include things that would make me have to change the rating, so I will not list them. They're pictures and a little too descriptive, if I might add.  
  
"I'm gonna go see what the girls are up too" JP said as he tried to sneak out of the door. *Maybe they're gossiping, or maybe.* I'm not gonna finish because it's just GROSS! TK grabbed his collar.  
  
"Sakura said for us to stay over here." TK said as he pulled JP back into the room.  
  
"Who died and made you king anyway? HE can do what he wants!" Davis said.  
  
"That's only because you want to go over there too!" Cody said. *I'm missing out on Kento practices. (I think that's what it's called)*  
  
"Are you and that guy over there like the only two guys in here not thinking about girls?" Kenta asked. *I know I am! *  
  
"Are you about the only guy in here without a brain?" Takuya asked him. "Maybe Sakura can transport one here for you?"  
  
"You leave Kenta alone. It's not his fault that he has air between his ears." Takato said. *I don't think that came out right* "Kazu, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm equipping my deck so that next time she won't beat me." Kazu replied as he shuffled his deck.  
  
"Kazu face it, no matter what you do, Rika is still going to beat you. She managed to beat everybody in this room except those two." Henry said as he pointed to Ryo and Koji.  
  
"So what's your secret?" Kazu said as he poked his head up to where Koji was. Koji just turned his head. "What's his problem?"  
  
"His secret is, that he didn't play her, neither did Ryo. He just sat back and watched." Tommy Said. *Susie should have gotten me by now*  
  
"COME ON GUYS! TIME FOR LIGHTS OUT! NO LOLLYGAGGING! BEDTIME NOW!" Sakura poked her head into the tent and yelled at the top of her lungs. They all reluctantly climbed into their beds. "THERE WILL BE A BIG BREAKFAST HERE TOMORROW SO DON'T OVERSLEEP! GET PLENTY OF REST, TOMORROW IS A BIG DAY!" She turned out the lights in the tent.  
  
"So, what do you think will happen once we rescue the others?" Tommy asked.  
  
"We'll probably just be sent home." Kouichi said.  
  
"But what if we're not? Maybe they're making us do this test to prepare for the ultimate evil!" Takuya said, a little too excitedly.  
  
"I am an expert eye for stuff like this. You just want to stay here with the girls." JP said.  
  
"That may be your reason but I think that the digital world is fascinating and I'd like to be the first to see it all!" Takuya said, hiding the fact that what JP said was true too.  
  
About an hour later, they finally went to sleep. Except for the 4 or five people that were sleeping anywhere near Takuya. He talked and snored in his sleep at the same time. Eventually they found the sound tolerable and went to sleep, except for Koji, who was sleep right above Takuya. Somehow when he jumped down from the bunk, he landed on Takuya.  
  
"Ow! What the-Koji, what are you doing?" Takuya asked as Koji hopped down.  
  
"Why were you sleep on the floor?" Koji asked.  
  
"I must have crashed in my sleep. Now answer my question." Takuya said as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Nothing." Koji responded. During all of the commotion T.K. and Davis woke up.  
  
"What are you doing Takuya?" Davis asked.  
  
"That's a good question. I'm only awoke because Koji stepped on me!" Takuya almost yelled.  
  
"Okay then, Koji what are you doing?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Nothing." Koji said.  
  
"You were doing something." Davis said.  
  
"No I'm not." Koji said.  
  
"What's going on?" Takato said as he and Henry woke up.  
  
"Fine, I was leaving you people." Koji admitted.  
  
"Why?" Henry asked.  
  
"Takuya's snoring sounds like a blowhorn. All you guys do is gossip. And you look like freaks with those facials." Koji said as he walked out of the tent.  
  
"What does he mean..." Henry started,  
  
"Those facials?" T.K. finished. Until now they hadn't bothered to look at each other. They were all too overcome with sleep to even care.  
  
~*~ Outside elsewhere  
  
"Amazing. I've never see anything like it." Rika said to no one in particular, "I can see why you stood up here for so long." Rika said as Koji walked up the hill.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" He asked.  
  
"Those girls are intolerable. All they do is gossip about guys, and giggle. The other reason is, my bunkmate, Zoe, has a sinus problem the size of Texas." Rika said, "What's your excuse?"  
  
"All they did was gossip. Gossip and snore." Koji said as he sat down next to her on the wet grass.  
  
"I don't remember that being there when I first came here." Rika said as she looked past the hill across from her at an ocean.  
  
"You must have been too busy to notice." Koji said.  
  
"Let's go down there." Rika said, ignoring his comment.  
  
"What?" Koji asked.  
  
"Come on, you've got to have some sense of adventure. Even Takato is a little adventurous."  
  
"Who's Takato?"  
  
"Probably the lamest person on the face of this earth."  
  
"Really? Do you think your Takato could beat JP?"  
  
"Takato, that lovesick, wet-blanket, GoggleHead could beat your JP easily."  
  
"I think that your Takato would seem like a crocodile hunter compared to the man that refers to himself as a chocolate eating teddy bear." Koji said.  
  
"Pa-lease. Takato gets speechless when Jerry smiles at him. If he ever saw her mouth doing anything but smiling and talking, he'd probably have a heart attack and keel over."  
  
"He must really have it bad." Koji said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, the guy that is supposed to be our fearless leader, can't even talk to a girl. On top of that, he has about 6 or 7 lame friends." Rika said as she sat up a little and leaned against the tree behind her, "Our team is about as reliable as an umbrella near an erupting volcano. We've got no real purpose."  
  
"ME and Takuya almost got killed trying to defeat Jerubimon (?). Although we did stop him, the person we were supposed to be saving got killed anyway."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"She died trying to save one of us which just doesn't make any since."  
  
"Let me guess, seeing how I'm getting so good at it. The weakest one of your group, temperamental, mood-swings, most likely female was determined and refused to give up once the rest of the people were already beaten. And right before the final blow, the person you were trying to save took the hit instead." Koji looked shocked; "I don't even have to ask if I'm right"  
  
"You could profit off of that." Koji said. Rika shivered a little and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, "Here." He took his jacket off and handed it to her.  
  
"I don't need it." She shivered again as a colder blast of wind came by, "On second thought..."She snatched it out of his hand, "Like I said, I don't need it but I will except it." She slid her arms into the sleeves and felt herself warm up immediately, "thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'm used to the cold." Koji said that as an another cold wind blew. He sat behind Rika so that she blocked the wind from reaching him as much.  
  
"Good thinking. Let her absorb the cold air." She said slightly as she felt the urge to sleep coming over her.  
  
We're going to end here because I have writers' block and it's 11:22 at night and all I want to do is sleep. I'll probably make up an excuse at the beginning of the next chapter and say that this was a cliffhanger. Nope, I'm just tired. Once or twice I actually did fall asleep and now there is drool all over a lot of my keys. DO you know what it feels like to type with GARDENING GLOVES on? Especially since I also have to take my nail polish off so that when my cousin shows up, I'll have on the icky pink nail polish she gave me for my birthday. It was a great gift and all, except for the fact that it was wrapped in toilet paper, it was pink, and it still had the 50-cent tag on it. R and R! L8R! 


	3. Disappearing Act

Digimon United: The Disappearing Act  
By Fantasya  
Summary: The DigiDestined are getting ready to head out. I'm stalling now. They're training.  
  
Note: I CAN'T SPELL AND I DON'T CARE! I'M MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG!  
THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH HAS NO RELEVENCE TO ANYTHING. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN SKIP PAST IT TO THE STORY.  
This chapter didn't take as long as the other ones because I wrote this immediately after the second one. Well actually 12 hours (It's 11:00 now) after the second one but whose counting? Even though I started immediately after the second chapter, we're going on vacation and my laptop doesn't have the Internet. I would have started earlier so that it would be out when we leave for vacation but my writers block just wore off. I got up at 4:30 this morning and took a shower. I got dressed and I ran a few miles around our block. Then I did some sit-ups and some push-ups. When I got back home it was like 7:30. I took another shower and changed again. Then I lay back down on my bed to get some more sleep (I've been doing this everyday since summer began). But about at 8:30 my mom burst through my bedroom doors and started spraying me with a water gun! The only thing I had to protect me was my pillow. Now it's soaked. I jumped up out of bed and slammed the door in her face. I waited till it was about 8:45 before I opened it back up. Unfortunately she was waiting out there with 2 more water guns and sprayed me right in the face, after 15 minutes of more running I finally grabbed one of the water guns and got her back. Now I'm going to shut up THE STORY BEGINS HERE.  
  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TIME TO GET UP!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Trying to wake everyone up and wake the dead up too apparently. Nobody responded. She took out a Blow Horn and amazingly enough, it was louder than her. Some of the guys fell out of bed but kept sleeping. She walked into the boys tent and started kicking some of them, "I SAID GET UP! AND WHEN I SAY SOMETHING, I MEAN IT! YOU'VE ALL GOT UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP BEFORE I KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!" A few of them jumped at the threat but still rolled over, "THAT'S IT!" Sakura screamed as she started pounding some of the guys as hard as she could, "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME? HUH?" She kicked, and bit, and scratched, and punched and just about any other form of violence she could think of (Pulling hair, poking eyes, etc.). A few minutes later she walked out of the tent and dusted her clothes off. "At least it was a good stress reliever." She walked over the girls' tent and went in, "You guys already awake?" She noticed some of the girls were fully dressed while others were still lined up for a shower, "How long have you guys been up?"  
  
"At least an hour. We got all the beauty rest we need. Where's breakfast by the way?" Susie said as she put her shoe on.  
  
"Oh yeah." She waved her hand over the table, and it was soon covered with plates of just about any breakfast food you could imagine, "Eat up, we still have 4 hours of training to do and then we will set out on our journey. Please, let me know if you need anything, I'm going to go kill the last of the guys. Meet out here in thirty minutes. After the 4-hour training session, we will come back here to relax for a bit. Then, I will separate you into teams of three or four. We will set out to save whoever I tell your group to go after." She turned and walked back out of the tent. She walked into the guys' tent to see if any of them had decided to get up. She walked in to see that all the guys were still sound asleep. "These guys are really shallow and if I know shallow people."She scratched her chin, "HEY GIRLS! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She yelled. Almost every guy in the tent jumped out of bed and ran over to the girls' tent, "Wow, I've never seen a guy move that fast." She walked out of the tent and dragged each disappointed guy back out of the girls' tent.  
  
An hour after the guys and girls were dressed and fed, Sakura called them all to the middle of the field to do some training.  
  
"Since a few of you guys decided to sleep in, I have decided a suitable punishment. I want all the guys to run 12 laps around this entire valley. It was only going to be 3 laps but you guys ticked me off. Girls, you have 3 laps since that was my original agreement. First I would like to call role so that I know everybody is here. Okay, line up and after I call your name, stand behind me. Davis?" He raised his hand then stood behind her, "TK?" He did the same (I'm not going to write anything if they raised their hand and went behind her) "Kari? Yolei? Cody? Ken? Takato? Henry? Rika?" Nobody responded, "Jeri? Kazu? Kenta? Ryo? Susie? Alice? Takuya? Koji?" Nobody responded, "Zoe? JP? Tommy? I want Ryo and Zoe to search for Rika and Koji. Everyone else, start your laps." Everyone followed the order given to them.  
  
"Zoe, you check the tents and I'll go check the hills." Ryo said.  
  
"Okay." Zoe calmly walked into the girls' tent first and then checked the boys' tent as Ryo scanned the top of the hills. After Zoe came out of the boys' tent and Ryo came back down the hill, she scratched her head.  
  
"Didn't find a thing either?" Ryo asked, Zoe shook her head, "Well, maybe we should check once more. It's not like they can go anywhere else."  
  
"*LONG YAWN (I didn't know what else to write)*" They both turned around to see Rika walking out of the girls' tent. She scratched her head and then looked at Zoe, "What?"  
  
"We thought you tried to escape or something. We couldn't find you anywhere-" Rika placed a hand over Zoes' mouth.  
  
"That's great but, why do I care?" She still kept her hand over Zoe's mouth.  
  
"Where's Koji?" Ryo asked.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken isn't that him right there?" she pointed to a guy standing next to Sakura, "They do look a lot alike, you have to admit that."  
  
"Where did he come from?" Zoe said as she gasped for air, just now released.  
  
"Maybe from the tent?" Rika said sarcastically, "That is where most of the most of the guys slept last night."  
  
"What do you mean most?" Ryo said.  
  
"Just like it's stated." Rika turned and walked back into the tent.  
  
~*~ WITH KOJI AND SAKURA  
  
"Yeah, I think they really created DigiDestined so they wouldn't have to get off their lazy butts and do anything that really helps." Sakura said, but was immediately followed by getting struck by lightening, "What I meant to say was that the Sovereigns are almighty, powerful, very good-looking, well-groomed, extremely helpful, intelligent, and did I mention generous? Speaking of generous I was wondering when my request for a raise would come through?" She was struck by more lightening, "I was just kidding! I think you guys are the greatest thing since the digital world itself!" The sky cleared up and was back to its original color.  
  
"Yeah, it's always fun until somebody gets struck by lightening." Koji said.  
  
"Oh shut up! I am the messenger of the sovereigns! I have superiority to DigiDestined. I have control that rivals the Catalyst. They gave me that power and I can easily use it against you! Besides, you had questions you wanted me to answer and that's not the way to talk to someone when they're doing you a favor!" Sakura almost yelled. By now I think she didn't yell it because she's out of spit. Happens to everyone.  
  
"Alright, my next question is how did we get here?" Koji asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't tell you. You're going to find out eventually anyway. Lets skip this question and go to the next one." Sakura said.  
  
"The only other thing I wanted to know, was a briefing of the mission."  
  
"Well, I have to tell the entire group that too so just wait."  
  
"Okay but do I have to run laps?"  
  
"Your cuteness makes up for a lot so no. You can go fishing for all I care. WAIT! I GOT IT!" She finally got her spit back, "EVERYONE GATHER ROUND!" The kids were out of breath and plopped on the ground, "Once JP regains consciousness we're going to SPAR!"  
  
"whoo-pee" One of the kids said dryly.  
  
"You're lucky I'm giving you guys a time out. I was going to make this all back to back training. JP, I've got a cheeseburger here." Sakura said with an evil smile.  
  
"WHERE?" JP jumped up from his sleep and ran up to her.  
  
"See. Now that he has regained consciousness, we are going to begin. I'll assign each of you a sparring partner. Takuya's group is hybrid type so I want you guys to be gentle and don't try to kill them for real. And Cyberdramon?" She glared at him, "If you try to delete one of them or if you severely hurt one of this children, I will delete you without a feeling of remorse. You may be Ultimate darlin' but I can still kick your butt." She waved her hand in the air and was holding a clipboard. " Let me see, I want you all to pair up with the person to your left. And if you move so that you are near a person you can beat then I will pair you up."  
  
"Do we have to? I mean, we just got done running laps?" Kazu said.  
  
"Just for that little comment, I have the perfect person to pair you up with. When I call your name I want you to stand beside the person I say." She cleared her throat, "Davis and Takuya, TK and Henry, Cody and Kouichi, Ken and Koji, Takato and Tommy, Kenta and JP, now the girls, Kari and Susie, Yolei and Jeri, Rika and Zoe, Alice and Me, and last but not least, Kazu and Ryo." She smiled wickedly, "There is a fifteen minute time limit so make it a quick victor. Digivolve as high as you want," She leaned towards Alice, "I really don't want to do this so I'm going to let you win." Talking normal, "I would like the first match to begin now."  
  
Davis and Takuya stood across from each other, about 20 feet or so.  
  
"You're going down Gogglehead." Davis said, 'I've really been listening to Rika too much.'  
  
"That you are" Takuya replied. He held up his D-Tector and evolved into BurningGreymon. (This probably never happened and probably never will happen but) Davis pulled out his D3 and DNA Digivolved with Veemon to become DaVeemon (it was all I could come up with).  
  
"Then it is agreed." Mr. Referee said, appearing from nowhere.  
  
"Mr. Referee, it's good having you here but-" Sakura pulled out a mallet and smacked him into the middle of next century (figuratively, she really just hit him further than anyone else could see). "I don't own you either and that would just be one more thing to have against me."  
  
"Can we begin this fight already?" Takuya said impatiently.  
  
"Sure. Don't mind me." Sakura waves a flag (I don't know where she got it), "Begin already. I'm just the messenger of the sovereigns. Nobody pays attention to me anyway."  
  
"DO we have to watch this stupid match or can we go off and do something else?" Kazu asked.  
  
"You know you want to watch this match, you just want to get out of yours by disappearing." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes, "I would like the girls fights to begin also. These were going to be coed fights but I knew the guys wouldn't stand a chance anyway so it doesn't even matter. Kari.Susie, you're up first." Kari and Susie stood about 20 feet apart as well. Susie held up her vice and bio-merged with Lopmon into Syelmon. Kari took out her vice and DNA Digivolved with Gatomon to become Katumon. (I told you, I couldn't come up with better named). They both charged at each other but a powerful blast came between the two of them, missing them by mere inches.  
  
"Sorry about that ladies." BurningGreymon apologized, his back to Daveemon.  
  
"D-LASER!" Daveemon shouted and a blast hit BurningGreymon in the back, knocking him clear out of bounds, "WHO WON? WHO DA MAN?" Daveemon chanted, as he became Davis and Veemon.  
  
"Knew you couldn't win so you resorted to a blind shot." TK said. He pulled out his D3 and DNA Digivolved with Patamon to become Tamon, "Ready when you are."  
  
"Alright." Henry pulled out his D-Tector and bio-merges with Terriermon to become MegaGargomon.  
  
"Let the second match begin-" As soon as she waves the flag, Tamon goes flying past her, "and the winner is Henry. So glad I don't have to fight this karate master." She turned around to monitor the girls fight, seeing Kari and Susie sitting on the ground painting each others nails, "Okay, someone please explain."  
  
"Oh, we both came to a mutual agreement that this fight was pointless and decided to do something peaceful. We just decided that I should go on since Susie didn't want to fight anyway." Kari said.  
  
"YOU GUYS JUST CANT MAKE THE RULES UP!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Fine." Susie stood up and walked out of bounds, "Happy?"  
  
"Better. Next fight is Yolei vs. Jeri. Begin when you're ready."  
  
"I don't feel like fighting right now." Yolei said as she put a death hold on Koji.  
  
"You either fight or forfeit. Take your pick." Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"I'll fight, just not now." I don't know how she caught Koji but she ain't letting go. "Can't you do Missy Bitch and Zoe's match now." Jealousy rising from the pit from her stomach. She managed to say it so that Sakura was the only one that heard it.  
  
"We'll skip you're fight and do it next. Mis-Rika and Zoe, take your marks." Sakura said.  
  
"Good luck Wildcat." Ryo said.  
  
"yeah, yeah. You're the only one that needs it Pretty Boy. Whatever." Rika replied. She walked over to Koji and whispered something into his ear. Then he replied, "Thanks for the tip Wolf Boy"  
  
"QUIT STALLING!" Zoe shouted, already evolved into Kazumon.  
  
"Whatever. I won't even need to bio-merge. Renamon," The fox appeared, "Walk all over her." Rika was about to swipe a card through her D-Tector when she saw Zoe, standing on the outside of the ring flirting with Ryo, Kazu, and Ken. She was technically out of the ring so Rika was technically was the winner, "Well."  
  
"KAZUMON! GET BACK IN THE RING! THAT DOESN'T COUNT AS A FIGHT IF NOBODY HAS ATTACKED!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"But I'll get all sweaty and stuff." Kazumon whined.  
  
"YOU EITHER GET IN THIS RING AND FIGHT OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU RUN MORE LAPS!" Sakura threatened.  
  
"NO!" She whined again.  
  
"FINE! You forfeit the match to the Digimon Queen." Sakura pouted, "Next fight is Yolei and Jeri. On the guys side, it's Cody and Kouichi." She looked at the guys and saw Cody, DNA digivolved into Codillamon and Kouichi evolved into Duskmon. "YOU GUYS CANT START WITHOUT ME!"  
  
"You announced the match a while ago, we've been fighting since, DIAMOND SHELL!" Codillamon yelled as he attacked Duskmon. "then"  
  
"Ha! YOU MISSED!" Duskmon said just as the attack passed him. He pulled out his sabre things and attacked Codillamon.  
  
"You're much too slow." Codillamon said as he instantly dodged. (I'm just going to write his human name. It's too hard to keep writing the other one). Cody countered with a kick to the mid section, "DIAMOND SHELL!" He finished Kouichi off and blasted him out of the ring.  
  
"Winner is CODY AND ARMADILLOMON! Next fight is Ken and Koji!" Sakura announced happily. Koji had somehow gotten out of Yolei's death-hold and made it into the ring. Yolei also got up to fight her match, "Let's begin these matches at the same time! BEGIN!" She waved her flag through the air. Koji spirit-evolved to Lobomon and Ken and Wormmon DNA Digivolved to become Kengmon.  
  
~*~ THESE NAMES JUST GET WORSER AND WORSER  
  
"Now onto the girls fights."  
  
~*~ I SUCK AT DESCRIBING BATTLES SO CAN I JUSTL IKE SAY THE NEXT FIGHT WAS SUCHANDSUCH VS. SUCHAND SUCH AND SUCHANDSUCH WON?  
  
"And the winner is YOLEI!" Sakura said enthusiastically, she turned to face the boys fights, "And the winner over here is KOJI!"  
  
~*~ Yolei and Koji  
  
"Since we both won our matches, don't you think we make a perfect match?" Yolei said, snuggling ever closer to Koji.  
  
"No, now will you please get away from?" Koji tried to say as polite as possible but she was cutting off his air supply.  
  
"God, have you heard of the phrase 'breathing room'?" Rika asked, seeing the two out of the corner of her eye and feeling it was her duty as Missy Bitch, "If I were you I'd leave him alone."  
  
"Why don't you just fuck off and find someone else to do?" Yolei said, feeling great about her comeback.  
  
"Hey, I was trying to help you out. You do know Sakura is about to disqualify you?" Rika asked,  
  
"WHAT!?" Yolei yelled, jumping up from her current position.  
  
"And the winner is Kari by lack of appearance from her competitor. Next match is Rika and Alice. Begin when your ready." She turned to the guys, "Now for the Semi-Finals."  
  
~*~ Note, I skipped at least 6 matches to get this far. Takato won against Tommy, Kenta lost to JP, and Kazu lost to Ryo. Then in the quarterfinals, Davis beat Henry, Cody lost to Koji, Takato lost to JP and Ryo didn't have another match yet. He disappeared somewhere with Zoe and he just came back. This way it saved me the trouble of coming up with crappy names.  
  
"First match is Daveemon vs. Lobomon. Second match is Beetlemon vs. Justimon. Both matches begin when you're ready. Oh Baby, my money's on a match between Lobomon and Justimon. Either them or Daveemon and Justimon. Beetlemon don't stand a chance against Justimon."  
  
"Hey, we've got ten on Justimon winning it all!" Kazu and Kenta said.  
  
"Alright, I've got 20 on Lobomon winning. And over with the girls I've got twenty on Rika." Sakura said, taking out her money.  
  
"Fine, we've got ten on Kari. She's nicer and just as tough." Kazu and Kenta said,  
  
"Let's see. You guys just made a deal against the Digimon Queen. You're both going down." Sakura said, turning her attention to the first field.  
  
"LOBOKENDAL!" Lobomon said as he fired whatever weapon that is, direct hit.  
  
"As referee, I'd say this would be a good time to count. 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.1-" Just then Daveemon stood up. "Good thing. What a second, no it's not. STAY DOWN! STAY DOWN!"  
  
"D-LASER!" Daveemon said, hitting Lobomon hard. He got up before Sakura started the count, "Haven't had enough have you? FIRE STORM!" A whirlwind of fire surrounded him like a tornado.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright, everybody line up." Sakura said and the Digi-tamers did so. She put her hand over the first child in line's head and soon they were back to the peek of their health, "Just keep the line moving and I will heal you all."  
  
~*~  
  
"FROZEN HUNTER!" Lobomon bellowed. (I know this isn't one of Lobomon's attacks but this is my fic and I say it is one now!) This attack was much more powerful than the others and it showed. It knocked Daveemon out of the ring and turned him back into Davis and Veemon.  
  
"MY GOD!" Kazu and Kenta yelled at the same time, "TO THINK HE COULD BE SUCH A POWERFUL MONSTER! AND WE BET AGAINST HIM TOO!" They both broke out crying. Sakura's eyes started glowing bright red and flames started to glow around her. Then Davis and Veemon stood up unharmed. The flames died and so did the glowing of her eyes.  
  
"MAN! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU THE WHOLE TIME KOJI! Next time don't hold back that much and just lettem have it! But make sure it's a bad guy too!" Sakura said, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"I guess I'm the winner." He de-spirit evolved, "I guess I didn't hold back enough."  
  
"Ya think?" Sakura started laughing.  
  
"HE WAS HOLDING BACK TOO?! WE'RE SO DAMN LUCKY!" Kazu and Kenta cried even harder.  
  
~*~ Ever heard of the Law of Hydrostatic Emission? Well their crying has to do with that. If you haven't, then go BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
"Beetlemon and Justimon! Report to the field immediately! Your match will begin as soon as you both arrive." She turned her back to the guys field and faced the girls, "Alright, where did we leave off?"  
  
"Well, Rika just beat Alice so I guess it's the finals." Kari said.  
  
"Alright, Katumon vs. Rika and Renamon. I hope we actually get a bio-merge this time. BEGIN!" Kari and Gatomon DNA Digivolved to Katumon. Rika digivolved Renamon to Taomon.  
  
"Don't you think that Ultimate is a little high for this job?" Sakura said.  
  
"I thought that it would make the match go by faster. It seemed easier this way." Rika said. She swiped a power card through her D-Tector.  
  
"CATSEYEBEAM!" Katumon yelled as lasers shot from her eyes. They landed near Taomon but none of them hit.  
  
"Looks like someone could use some target practice. TALISOM OF LIGHT!" Taomon pulled out the giant paintbrush and attacked. The attack went right over Katumon's head and out of the ring.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one!" Katumon said with a chuckle, "You missed your target completely!"  
  
"Did I?" Taomon said. Rika immediately realized who the target was and smirked.  
  
"Good move." Rika said.  
  
~*~ In another battlefield, we join one of our other heroes. Ryo Akiyama, the Legendary Tamer.  
  
"Get ready for a major power boost Cyberdramon!" Ryo said as he got ready to swipe a card. Just as the card was an inch from making contact with the D-Tector, a powerful blast went over Ryo's head and crashed into Cyberdramon. Sending him a few inches from the out of bounds line. "WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Too bad. He landed 2 inches from the out of bounds line." Renamon fake, whined.  
  
"It's okay. If he wins this battle, we can screw his chances of winning the next one!" Rika said with fake enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
"Excuse me but, can we continue this fight sometime before we turn 50 would be nice if it's okay with you!" Katumon said.  
  
"Right. We just think that the underdog should attack first." Rika said.  
  
"Well then attack already!" Katumon said.  
  
"You hear that Renamon? I guess we'll have to bend the rules this once" Rika smirked and swiped a second card.  
  
"Right." Renamon said as she lunged towards Katumon. But Katumon evaded it easily. She flew way high in the air.  
  
"Missed me, missed me!" She dove down towards the ground at Taomon, "CATSEYEBEAM"  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! ALIAS ACTIVATE!" Rika said, swiping one last card through her D-Tector. Katumon, continued her swan dive from the sky and crashed into the ground. Taking the image of Taomon with her. Blowing up gusts of dirt.  
  
"That was catastic! We got her Kari!" Obviously the Gatomon side of Katumon said.  
  
"You wish, Catwoman. Try turning your attention vertically" Rika said as she pointed upwards. Katumon turned her attention upwards just as-  
  
"TALISMON OF LIGHT!" Came down upon Katumon, leaving her helpless.  
  
"But how? I hit her." Katumon whined as she changed back into Gatomon and Kari.  
  
"Wrong again catwoman. Sorry but Game Over" The smoke finally cleared, and Sakura raced to Kari and Gatomon's side.  
  
"Wow! Rika that was amazing! Taomon you were awesome!" SHe placed her hands over Kari and healed them both, "And the winner by near death is Rika and Taomon! I should disqualify you for nearly killing the poor girl but that was awesome! I mean that was one of the best fights i've ever seen!" Sakura started hopping around and replaying the entire fight by herself. Looking like a total nutcase in the process, "Would all Kazu's and Kenta's report to their nearest Sakura for payment."  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to announce me winner yet?" Ryo called from the other battlefield.  
  
"sure whatever. Ryo wins." Sakura mumbled, "But the fight that we've all been waiting for. Watching two guys beat the crap out of each other has been my wish for over a year now! Koji vs. Ryo and Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Hey Sakura. Do you feel that?" Rika whispered.  
  
"Go check it out. I'll keep these guys busy." Sakura whispered back as Rika biomerged with Renamon into Sakuyamon and flew off, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WILL BOTH COMPETITORS REPORT TO THE RING AND BEGIN WHEN YOU'RE READY!  
  
Fantasya: MUHUHAHAHAH! I've got an evil plan that is going to be revealed in right about...  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji spirit evolved into Lobomon.  
  
Fantasya: ...................  
  
"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" And Ryo Biomerged with Cyberdramon to become Justimon. (you know, i really liked that episode 'When is a mon Justimon?' one of my favorites other than 'Digital Beauty', 'Song of Sakuyamon', and well i can't think of the name but i'll figure it out! Song of Sakuyamon is my first favorite, Digital Beauty is my second favorite, and the one i can't think of is my third favorite. Oh well, enough about me.)  
  
"Okay, it appears that you guys are ready so begin!" sakura said as enthusiastically as she could. Ignoring the feeling in every inch of her mind that something terrible was about to happen.  
  
Fantasya: ...................HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..................HAHAHA.................  
  
"Did anybody else hear that?" Kazu said. He just recieved blank looks from everybody else.  
  
"No, I seriously know i heard something." Yolei said, "It was the sound of wedding bells!" Yolei went off into her romantic dreamworld with an image of Koji so we won't be hearing much from her for a while.  
  
"Don't tell me that Kazu is going to marry Yolei since he's the only person who heard them besides herself." Susie said.  
  
"No way. She's too much of a sissy." Kazu said.  
  
"what did you say?" Yolei said. Hatred pouring from the depths of her eyes.  
  
"I said, 's'okay, She's way too pretty." Kazu said.  
  
"Good cover up." Alice whispered to him.  
  
"Excuse me but is anyone paying attention to this fight?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not really, why?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, it's kinda because this little tournament had two purposes. 1 was so you guys could get stronger and 2 was because we needed you guys to relax a little." sakura said.  
  
fantasya: Three because i'm too lazy to begin the adventure.  
  
"Yeah. it always helps me relax when i'm watching other people beat each other up." Cody said sarcastically.  
  
"Double for me. It's always entertaining to watch two people beat the crap out of each other for entertainment value." Kouichi said. He hasn't said much in a while.  
  
"Excuse me. Just shut up and pay attention to the fight." She searched the horizan for any signs of what was making her shiver.  
  
Fantasya: It's all coming together now muhuhahahahaha...hahahaha..........  
  
"Frozen Hunter!" The attack swayed past Justimon, and covered the entire arena with a bright light. When the light died, smoke covered the entire area. When the smoke cleared, neither Justimon nor Lobomon were there.  
  
"HEY! WHERE'D THEY GO!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Haha. Since they're both gone, we don't owe you squat!" Kazu said, bursting out laughing.  
  
"O yeah?" Sakura grinned evilly at Kazu, making him freeze in place.  
  
~*~This part gets a little violent so we're going to find our maical friends  
  
"What the--?" Ryo said he looked around to see Sakuyamon and Lobomon, "Where are we?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the guy that pretty much grew up in the digital world doesn't know that we're in the middle of nowhere stalking a pack of insects." sakuyamon said sarcastically.  
  
"All i did was ask a question." Justimon (I'm just going to call them by there actual names, "wait a second. Why are we stalking bugs?"  
  
"Maybe because they are killer DarkBeetlemon that are trying to destroy the Digital World?" Koji said.  
  
"Oh, you guys just think that you know everything don't you?" Ryo pouted.  
  
"Oh don't be a baby." Rika said.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" They all heard a voice yell, "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE OUT IN THE DIGITAL WORLD YET!" Suddenly Sakura appeared beside the three.  
  
"How did you--"Ryo started.  
  
"QUIT YOUR WHINING AND S TOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Sakura yelled, "Those DarkBeetlemon are not your problem, they wont attack just yet."  
  
"Why not?" Koji asked.  
  
"They do not sense you. Rayeomon sent them to kill the DigiDestined and to guard the prisoners. Since they don't sense any DigiDestined, they don't attack."  
  
"So what do we do if we run into some?" Ryo asked idiotically.  
  
"Offer them some tea." Sakura said sarcastically, "WHAT DO YOU THINK! You destroy them stupid!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not Stupid!" Ryo protested.  
  
"Yeah, he's mentally challenged." Rika mumbled.  
  
"OH YEAH A WHOLE LOT BETTER! WE'VE GOT A LITTLE WORK TO DO AND A LITTLE BIT OF EXPLAINING SO LETS GO!" She grabbed each of their hands (She has three arms all of a sudden) and they teleport back to the digital shelf.  
  
Fantasya: I know this chapter is probably pretty bad but i put two chapters up at once and that should make up for it! 


	4. Time Too Head Out!

Digimon United By Fantasya  
  
Summary: Time too head out! I've got nothing smart to say. 'cept sorry about the late post. O yea and I won't be Fantasya for much longer. I'm thinkin' bout changin' my name but I'm not sure what to. O well, I'll come up with somethin. Anyway, really sorry for the late post! At least I posted two stories at once! That's good right? right?  
  
"You guys have really progressed since the start of our adventure. I would like for you all to be prepared for anything. I would also like to explain a few things while we have a few minutes left." Sakura pulled out her clipboard and stretched it into a huge sheet of paper, "Don't ask how i did that because if i told you then it wouldn't be magic."  
  
"What is it though?" Kari said.  
  
"It's magic."  
  
"I think she meant what was on the sheet of paper." Davis said.  
  
"Wow, Davis actually thought something. Pinch me, i must be dreaming." Yolei teased.  
  
"I would prefer if there wasn't another one of your pointless arguments right about now. I would like to continue this day with the ability to hear." Sakura said, "Now pay attention." She took out a pencil and started drawing a blueprint across the sheet, "Okay, this is a picture of what you are to look for. The cage will be guarded by a line of champion and rookie level digimon. You must destory each digimon to open the gate."  
  
"Why do we have to destroy them?" Kari said.  
  
"Because this mission is kill or be killed. If you want to live, you kill. If you don't want to kill, you die." Sakura sounded much more serious than usual, "There will be digimon numbers ranging anywhere from 7 to 37. The sovereigns brought you all here because once you free your fellow digidestined, destroy the Ultimate force, Rayeomon will appear and the sovereigns can take care of him."  
  
"I don't want to sound stupid or anything, but how did we get here?" JP asked.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Sakura thought for a moment, "Well let's see. Your Digivices all emmit a different frequency. All the Sovereigns had to do was search the human world for the individual wave and track it. Once you came to a secluded area with either no one or a fellow DigiDestined/Tamer/Legendary Warrior, they sent a portal that transported you here. For those of you who didn't get the explanation, go with 'we drugged and dragged you here'."  
  
"So you guys were spying on us? Isn't invasion of privacy nine-tenths of the law?" Susie asked. "Actually, that's possession, but I see what you're trying to say." Sakura said, "I don't think that the law applies to us though. We're in a whole nother world with a different set of laws. "Team, you've progressed in the last four hours and it's time to move out! We will separate into 3 groups. I would allow you to pick your own team--" Sakura said.  
  
"I'll take, Kari, Yolei, Jeri, Susie, Alice, Zoe, Rika and you." Davis and JP interrupted her.  
  
"Davis and the Davis-wannabe, shut up. Your opinion is no longer going to be acknowledged. What i was about to say was, I would let you pick your own teams but i need to teach you guys teamwork so i'll choose. Yolei, Kari, Jeri, Susie, Alice, Zoe and myself will go after Sora and Mimi. I guess.um.we'll be known as the heart attack squad." Sakura said.  
  
"Good name." Kazu joked.  
  
"Just for that Mr. Kazu, I'll have to put you in the group with the Brainiacs! Hopefully they'll knock some sense into you before I do it the hard way!" She shouted. "And speaking of Brainiacs, that's what you'll be called. Cody, Henry, Tommy, Takato, Kenta, Kazu and JP. Please note that only the first 4 people I named actually qualify as smart." She looked at Rika.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" TK said.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! The Brainiacs will go after Izzy and Joe. Everyone else that I didn't say will be going after Matt and Tei. You'll be called.The Wolf Pack. Especially since most of you use wolf type Digimon. Except TK, but Patamon's still cute. And Cyberdramon, you're really more of a dinosaur." She scratched her chin, "Rika, do you want to be with the rest of the girls? I didn't put you in there cause I thought you'd hate it."  
  
"You were completely correct. It's either stuck with those idiots or stuck with these idiots. I really don't see the difference." Rika said quieter.  
  
"Okay. Everyone, I will be giving you a bag, and I want you to decide amongst yourselves who will have what responsibility. You only have 15 minutes so if I was you, I'd get started." She handed a velvet sack to Kari, TK and Davis.  
  
~*~ THE HEART ATTACK  
  
"Well, here's a map, a telescope, a pink D-Tector, a disk, a key, a gem, and a box. What are we supposed to do with most of this stuff?" Yolei asked Sakura as she took each item from the sack and set them on the ground.  
  
"You choose a member from your group and give each of them an item. Don't just hand them out all willy-nilly though. You have to give them an item that fits their personality. Like the map, you have to choose a person that has a great sense of direction and can really take the lead if they need to. A person that can see what they want in the present as well as the future." Sakura said as she drew lines on the ground.  
  
'Well I say I get the map because I'm a take charge kinda girl!" Yolei stated.  
  
"You aren't the one that can decide that. There is a leader in your group, but you have to figure out who she is. You didn't think I just put you in random groups did you? It took me till 4 am to figure it out." Sakura said.  
  
"Well what do we have to look for in a leader?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Someone that understands the tide. Someone that can hold his or her own but can be the greatest friend in the world at the same time. Someone you can depend on without even getting to know them. Someone that you know would never break a promise even if they had to give their life to do so. The most trustworthy soul in your group. Or you could always pick the oldest." Sakura said, returning her full attention to the drawings in the pavement.  
  
"Someone that is all that. That's a lot of stuff to find. The first person that comes to my mind is Jeri." Kari said.  
  
"Well the first person that comes to my mind is you Kari." Jeri said.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME? AM I THE FIRST PERSON TO COME TO ANYONE'S MIND?" Yolei whined.  
  
"I say Kari too." Zoe said.  
  
"Ditto." Susie said.  
  
"I'm not going to win this battle so I say Kari too." Yolei said, finally giving up, "So Leader, who do you pick for what?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Sakura, could you explain all of the items?" Kari asked.  
  
"not yet. I must wait." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay then, I guess Yolei, you take the telescope, Jeri, you take the box, Susie, you take the stone. Alice take the map, Zoe take the disk, I'll take the D-Tector and that leaves Sakura with the key." Kari said as each girl took the item specified to them last Kari picked up the pink and red D- Tector, "They're handed out, now what?"  
  
~*~ AT THE EXACT MOMENT WITH THE BRAINIACS  
  
"Well Takato, who do you think should be leader?" Henry asked.  
  
"Idano, Who do you think it is?" He replied.  
  
"I say Cody." JP said, "Nobody else really has an opinion so Cody it is.  
  
"Well I say Takatomon." Guilmon said.  
  
"I agree. I couldn't take the pressure of being leader." Cody said.  
  
"Okay. Um.Henry, you take the map, Tommy, you take the stone, Kenta, you take the disk, Kazu take the key, JP take the box, Cody, you get the telescope and I'll take the D-Tector." Takato said as each boy took his item and last Takato picked up the yellow and green D-tector.  
  
~*~ SAME MOMENT WITH WOLF PACK  
  
"I THINK I SHOULD BE THE LEADER!" Davis yelled.  
  
"NO I SHOULD!" Takuya yelled.  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't you both shut up and we can decide whom the leader is later. I say that everyone just pick an item so we can get it over with." Rika said as she bobbed her head to her music.  
  
"It makes better sense than sitting here and yelling about it." Koji said, who was also listening to music.  
  
"I'll take this." TK said, who had just taken his headphones off. He reached in the pile and picked up the huge stone.  
  
"I guess I'll take this." Ryo said, he picked up the map and then put his headphones back on.  
  
~*~ I wonder where they got these CD players from and didn't Sakura say that nothing digital works here?  
  
"Hey, where did you guys get those headphones from? I'm tired of listening to them argue." Kouichi said as he picked up the disk. They all pointed over to Sakura.  
  
"Just ask nicely." Ryo said, turning his music up full blast.  
  
"Umm." Davis scratched his head for a second. He started to reach for the D- Tector.  
  
"I think I heard Kari say that Tei was the GoggleHead of the first DigiDestined and you were of the second. Why don't you take the telescope? Heard he had one."  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Davis said as he picked p the telescope instead. "Wait a minute, who said that?" nobody responded but instead just looked at him.  
  
"Koji, get the D-Tector" The voice said, this time only Koji heard it. 'it's not like I was going to pick anything anyway' Koji thought as he picked up the Tector.  
  
"MAN!" Takuya said. "Koji got the D-Tector and all that's left is a dinky key and a stupid box. What kind of helpful items are these?" Takuya picked up the key, 'least I know what this is.'  
  
"That leaves me with the box." Ken said. He picked it up and noticed Rika didn't have an item.  
  
~*~ SAKURA'S WORLD  
  
'These kids are going to be the death of me. I know I'm cool, hip, youthful, pretty much perfect but these kids are like the spawns of Rayeomon himself.' Sakura thought as she scratched on the dirt.  
  
"They're handed out, now what?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh, sure. ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION!" Sakura yelled, "I will explain the properties of the 7 items. The first is the Map. The Map is for the person in your group that has done many things with their lives and have finally figured out what hey want out of life." She held the map in the air.  
  
"Well does that pretty much mean they know where they want to be in the future?" Somebody yelled.  
  
"WE do not know what the future will bring so if you didn't get my explanation then believe what you want. The next item is the Telescope. The person with the telescope is a born leader. Either that or they're the person with the second biggest mouth in the group." Sakura said.  
  
"So you mean that the person with the telescope is the leader?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No, it just means that you're the person with the telescope. The person with the telescope is like a seeker. They're the eagle eyes, they're not very cautious but they are very bullheaded. The next item is the Radar. It is the thing that looks like a Frisbee. It can tell you where a enemy is that is many miles ahead. The person with the radar is someone you can depend on no matter what." She looked at Henry.  
  
"And if all else fails, it provides hours of entertainment!" Kazu yelled. He grabbed the Radar out of Henry's hands and tossed it to Kenta.  
  
"Might I add that all of the items are fragile and can easily be broken and will not be replaced?" Sakura telepathically grabbed the Radar out of Kenta's petrified hands and gave it back to Henry, "Watch your items carefully. The next item is the Tele-Tector. Short for the Teleporter D- Tector. It will teleport you here, back to the Digital Shelf, once you have finished your mission. Next is the Healing Gem, the big stone. If its holder can have compassion for all living or digital creatures, it will heal whomever the holder wishes it to. The universal Key can open any door, or any passage way without hesitation. Nothing can stand its holder's way. Last is the box. There are a few amongst you that have been through tougher times than you could imagine. What is inside the box is so powerful that if you opened it now, it would destroy all of the you as well as the entire digital world. Only open it when there is a serious emergency. Like a life or death kind of thing. Any questions?" Sakura was finally done and had done half of her explanation without interruptions.  
  
"The Heart Attack Squad is ready and waiting." Kari said, almost sounding like a general.  
  
"The Brainiacs are rearing to go." Takato said, a bit more relaxed.  
  
"The Wold Pack is ready to strike." Takuya and Davis said. Catchy but as corny as can be.  
  
"Let's move out then." Sakura raised her arm and three lines appeared, each leading to a different hill, "Wolf Pack, take the blue trail, Heart Attack, take the pink trail. Brainiacs, take the green trail. Wow, that almost rhymed. Wolf Pack, Heart Attack, Brainiac! I need a record deal." She lowered her arm and a hole appeared at the end of the trails. Leading to the Digital World, "There's no turning back once you step through that doorway. Unless you cheat and use the D-Tector early."  
  
"Who said we were turning back?" Rika said, "If we were turning back then we wouldn't have come this far."  
  
"Fair enough. Teams, let's move out. Oh yeah, while you slept, I upgraded your D-Tector's so that they also double as walky-talkies." Sakura joined with her group, and as instructed, the teams left the Digital Shelf and entered the Digital World.  
  
Fantasya: I am also the Narrator so here I go. The teams' have set out on a perilous journey through the digital world. Who knows what troubles lye ahead-  
  
Sakura: WAIT! We had a deal!  
  
Fantasya: *sigh* All right. I wanted to make a good exit but nooo; she had to stop me! All right I'll continue but just a bit longer. My fingers hurt, my eyes are red, my walls have magically turned green and ourple, and me thinks that I've got a sugar-high coming on.  
  
Sakura: GOOD! We can use the sugar-high to get you to type more!  
  
Fantasya: No it's a bad thing. When I'm sugar-high I get delusional and I start writing stuff about purple monkeys and unicorns.  
  
~*~ Antyaways, I would like to finish this before the sugar takes hold.  
  
"WAIT! You weren't going to leave without me huh?" A little white Digimon said as he popped his head out of the girls' tent.  
  
"Ca-ca-Calumon?" Jeri stuttered. The little green-eyed Digimon looked at her. His ears expanded.  
  
"Jeri! AND RIKA! AND SUSIE!" The little Digimon ran towards them. Well not without falling on his face a few times but finally made it to them. He jumped in Jeri's arms and hugged her, "Did you bring any creampuffs with you?"  
  
"Sorry lil' guy but I didn't know you where here. I would have if I'd known." Jeri said, squeezing the life out of the roguish Digimon.  
  
"Too.Bad.Can't.Breathe."Calumon said, trying to shake her grasp.  
  
"Sorry Calumon!" She let him go to Rika. He was still kind of spooked by Susie. The whole Pwetty Pance thing still haunted him.  
  
"Hey Calumon. Haven't seen you in a while. Keeping out of trouble?" Rika said, giving the little mischief-maker, a quick hug.  
  
"Uh.nope." Calumon replied as he waddled, (walked) back over to Sakura.  
  
"You better believe it. He's causing more trouble lately than ever. I had to cut back on the sweet intake to make him stay in one place." Sakura said as she shrugged, "But what can you do when the cutest Digimon in the whole digital world gives you those puppy-dog eyes? You can only give in"  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't we supposed to be going?" Takuya said impatiently.  
  
"Takuya, this is a bit of a girl thing so butt out. We'll be done in a minute." Zoe said, giving him an evil eye, "Hi little guy, my name is Zoe!"  
  
"Hi! You wanna play?" Calumon said innocently.  
  
"NO! DON'T FALL FOR IT ZOE!" Sakura yelled, "Once you get him playing, he'll never stop!"  
  
"Oh it can't be that bad!" Yolei protested, "I'm Yolei!"  
  
"I'm Calumon! You can play too!" Calumon said happily.  
  
"I THOUGHT THAT I WAS GETTING AWAY FROM THE BAD INFLUENCES BY GOING WITH THE GIRLS!" Sakura yelled, "NO! No playing right now! We have work to do!"  
  
"Just a little won't hurt. Please?" Calumon said as innocently as an angel would.  
  
"NO!!!" Sakura shielded her eyes, "NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR EXITS! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! RUN EVERYBODY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUN LIKE THE DICKENS!"  
  
"Finally. Some real action!" Davis said as himself and the rest of the wolf pack left out the exit past the blue line.  
  
"Okay. We should get going to. Izzy and Joe are probably going crazy." Cody said as himself and the Brainiacs, minus Kenta, Kazu and JP, headed out of the exit past the green line.  
  
"Okay girls lets go." Kari said. But the girls were too busy chatting away about Calumon. Sakura was jumping around frantically trying to get them to shut up.  
  
"GIRLS!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. 'These girls are shallow' "Isn't that Kai from beyblades outside the door?" (He's a real cutie) All of the girls shot up and darted out of the narrow entrance, "well I got them out, it's your job to lead them Captain."  
  
"Okay. I don't know if I can but I'll try." Kari said as she and Sakura, followed by Calumon, went through the entrance.  
  
"Don't Kari. You're not going to try. You will." Sakura said reassuringly, "Okay Calumon, into the bag."  
  
"But why? The nice girls were going to play with me?" Calumon said.  
  
"So? You're still on punishment for getting that SkullMeramon all fired up last weekend. And don't say it wasn't your fault because I still have the burn marks to prove it!" Sakura said as she opened the little duffle bag that was on her back. She slipped the drawstring up to his neck and put it on her stomach. (Instead of on her back!), "All right leader. We're all set. Which way do we go?"  
  
"How should I know? Alice has the map." Kari said as Alice walked up behind her.  
  
"Did I miss much?" Alice said.  
  
"Not really. The other girls are off chasing some guy that's not really here after they went all lovey dubby with Calumon. Really, you didn't miss much." Kari said.  
  
"What guy are they chasing?" Alice said curiously as she fumbled with the map.  
  
"Kai from BeyBlades. Does that guy even have a last name?" Sakura wondered out loud. She turned back to where Alice was once standing to see her taking off down the road after the fictional hunk as well, "DID I NOT MENTION THAT HE'S NOT REALLY HERE OR DO PEOPLE ONLY HEAR THE FIRST PART?"  
  
"Well he really is kinda cute." Kari said, fairly blushing.  
  
"Kinda? Big understatement. Kai is a dreamboat with an attitude." Sakura said, sounding as shallow as the other girls did.  
  
"I just think they like to live in their own world that is far away from planet earth." Kari stopped when they came to a fork in the road, "Which way do you think they went?"  
  
"Idano." She yelled at the top of her lungs, "MISS AUTHOR? CAN YOU HOOK US UP WITH SOME DIRECTIONS?"  
  
Fantasya: Fine whatever. As long as you let Calumon out of your bag.  
  
"FINE!" Sakura yelled back. Out of nowhere, Alice appeared with the map in her hands.  
  
"The map says that we should go that way." She pointed down the left path and just as she appeared, she disappeared.  
  
"THANKS!" Sakura and Kari yelled.  
  
Fantasya: Now let Calumon out, You promised.  
  
"I lied!" Sakura said as she took off down the road.  
  
Fantasya: I was afraid it would come to this but.  
  
"She'll never catch us. She types way to slow." Sakura said.  
  
Fantasya: OH YEAH?  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Kari said, worry creeping onto her face. Out of nowhere, MaloMyotismon appeared "Gatomon you have to Digivolve!"  
  
"RIGHT!" Gatomon started to glow, "Gatomon Digivolve to.?" The light faded and Gatomon was still herself.  
  
"What happened?" Kari said.  
  
Fantasya: Excuse me but 3 words 'writer said so.' Continue. (I almost forgot to change that!)  
  
"THIS IS NOT GOOD! CALUMON, HELP GATOMON DIGIVOLVE!" Sakura yelled to Calumon. More of a statement then a command so.  
  
"NO! Fantasya said she would give me creampuffs and get me out of this bag if I refused to help so lmmm!" He stuck his tongue out at Sakura.  
  
"That Fantasya can't get you out of this bag or get you creampuffs because this bag has WRITERSBLOCK!"  
  
Fantasya: Damn that writer block. Excuse my use of profanity. GOT IT!  
  
"OH NO! THE WRITERSBLOCK IS WEARING OFF!" Kari said. The bag started filling with creampuffs and it exploded.  
  
Fantasya: There you go cutie!  
  
"OH FANTASYA WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL RED HAIR AND BRILLIANT GREEN-BLUE EYES! I ENVY YOU!" Kari shouted.  
  
"What the heck has gotten into you girl?" Sakura said, eyeing Kari curiously.  
  
Fantasya: Did you forget what I said? WRITER SAID SO!  
  
"HAH! YOU SAID AUTHOR SAID SO!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Fantasya: I'll have to go back and change that. Anyway, I can make whatever I want happen to you! I could change you into a rock if I wanted to!  
  
"HAH! BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO KARI BECAUSE YOU DON'T OWN HER!" Sakura said.  
  
Fantasya: SO? I can still make her OUT OF CHARACTER! MUHUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *lightening flashing in the background, only when i laugh like that*  
  
"NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Kari yelled as she started flipping around the room. She accidentally bumped into Sakura the Rock, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING STUPID!"  
  
"What's gotten into you Kari?" Said Sakura the Rock.  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME KARI! MY NAME IS WONDERWOMAN!" She jumped through the air, punching and kicking at an unfazed MaloMyotismon, "BACK YOU EVIL DOER!"  
  
Fantasya: See my power? I could do the same to you! But I won't I want you to enjoy every second of this!  
  
"WHAT MORE CAN YOU DO? I'M A FRIGGIN ROCK WITH A MOUTH!" Sakura the Rock said.  
  
Fantasya: THIS!  
  
"WHAT-" Sakura the Rock's mouth disappeared. Then she turned into a tall tree. The sky piled over with gray clouds and lightening started to strike it.  
  
"DO not fear! I am Charlotte and I came to make sure that those nasty lumberjacks don't cut you down!" Kari err Charlotte said. Gatomon turned into a rope and Charlotte tied herself to the tree!  
  
Fantasya: MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Sakura: OKAY YOU CAN STOP!  
  
Fantasya: HAHAHAH! WHY SHOULD I! I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER THE DIGITAL WORLD WITH MY POWER!! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
"Can I kill them now?" MaloMyotismon said.  
  
Fantasya: One more moment sweetheart. Mommy's got work to do!  
  
Sakura: NO REALLY STOP! Isn't it enough that you turned me into a mouthless tree, you've got Kari all skitzaphranic and multi-persona. Isn't that enough?  
  
Fantasya: You may be my conscious but you're wrong this time! I WILL RULE SUPREME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sakura: THAT'S IT! I TRIED REASONING BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! I'M TELLING MMMOOOMMMM!  
  
Fantasya: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
Sakura: OH YES!  
  
"Why can't there just be peace? Make love not War." Kari said. "Correction for your typo. Kari was the name that belongs to my body, but Violet is the name that belongs to me SOUL!" Okay, Violet said, "I've got an idea. Instead of telling on her, why don't we just all hold hands and sing a round of cumbiya?"  
  
Sakura: At least turn her back to herself. She's creeping me out!  
  
Fantasya: NO!! NEVER!! THEY WILL ALL BOW BEFORE ME AS I BECOME RULER OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! I WILL BECOME THE DIGIMON EMPERISS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
"I warned!" Sakura yelled. A massive bolt of lightening struck her Kari and Gatomon, "Watch where you're aiming those things!"  
  
FANTASYA: I MEANT FOR IT TO KILL YOU!  
  
"I'm your conscious. I can't be killed." Sakura said as all of the other digidestined appeared and bowed before my power!  
  
Fantasya: THEN I MEANT TO SERIOUSLY INJURE YOU SO THAT YOU WILL NEVER DICTATE AGAIN!  
  
"DICTATE?!" Sakura yelled as she the tree was struck by even more lightening, "I'm your thoughts! This should effect you too!"  
  
Fantasya: Nope. I can't feel a thing. I'm completely numb. I went numb somewhere after I mentioned Kai! You know something! YOU MADE ME NUMB SAKURA! I WAS WEAK BEFORE BUT SINCE YOU MADE ME SO NUMB I CANT FEEL MUCH ANYMORE! IT'S LIKE I'M NOVOCAINE! I'M NUMB!!!!  
  
"I've created a monster!" Sakura cried, "What have I done?" Just then a bright light shone and it was completely bright again. Sakura stared up at the sky. "What happened?" She noticed a figure looming over her.  
  
"You two got a little too much sunlight. And Kai used his beyblade and made a grand escape. You walked right into the middle of our flirting and his beyblade ricochet off of Gatomon hit Kari and then stopped when it hit you. Kai took off running." Jeri explained.  
  
"And he was such a hunk too." Yolei pouted as she pulled her feet out of the nearby river. She let them dry before she put them in her shoes.  
  
"The weirdest thing happened. We were all like chasing Kai when a voice told us to stop and go look for you three. We hadn't even noticed the beyblade hit you guys. We're awfully sorry." Susie said.  
  
"It's alright." She patted the bag on her stomach, happy to fell the warmth of the small creature in the sack, "How did Calumon get hit?"  
  
"Well, the blade hit you and then started to spin on Calumon's head for a few minutes. It dug into his scalp and he passed out." Alice said, putting her shoes on. "What happened in that dream world? You guys were talking to each other in some weird language."  
  
"Wait, if you say you didn't notice us get hit then how come you knew how we all got hit?" Kari wondered as she sat up from her sleep.  
  
"We saw it but we really didn't acknowledge it. Like, we were too busy with Kai." Zoe said, leaving her feet to soak for a few more minutes.  
  
"You mean Kai was actually here?" Sakura said, completely surprised.  
  
"Yeah. When he ran off, he said something about the Digimon Queen." Jeri trailed off when she realized what she said in front of the Drama Queen, codenamed: Yolei.  
  
"YOU MEAN HE'S GOING OFF TO SEE HER?" Yolei yelled, "WHAT DO GUYS SEE IN HER?"  
  
"Should I go over the list again? A cute guy standing beside her at all times, a cool jacket, a cool title, and the list does go on and on if you want me to continue?" Zoe said.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"I know! Being stuck with you is a punishment itself!" Alice said.  
  
"Hey Kari, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked when the others girls argument died down enough for Kari to hear her.  
  
"Go ahead." Kari replied as she woke Gatomon up.  
  
"Who are you now? I mean are you that evil gymnast chick, are you wonder woman, are you Charlotte, or are you still Violet?" Sakura asked, Kari turned a slight pink, "I hope you're still wonder woman because she was kicking MaloMyotismon's butt!"  
  
"That was just a dream. That we all happened to have.that we all had at the same time that we were all in and saw what each other saw. And we were all haunted by the dark figure only known as the 'Author'." Kari said.  
  
"Actually her name is Fantasya but hey, you can spice it up if you want. She wouldn't really try to kill us all just like that would she?"  
  
FANTASYA: OF course not Sakura! I was Sugar-High last night! Now I'm refreshed after a good nights sleep!  
  
"Wait, when did you go to sleep?" Sakura asked, ignoring the look on Kari's face.  
  
Fantasya: I didn't actually go to sleep. I actually kind of got really numb and I passed out. Lucky thing because the only thing I remember from last night was that I was about to unleash my monkey's on you!  
  
"Who are you talking to Sakura?" Kari asked.  
  
~*~ Note: Only Sakura can hear me because all of this is in my head and Sakura is my thought form.  
  
"Oh nobody." Sakura said. "Just myself."  
  
"Hey Alice? Which way is it from here? We better get going." Kari said.  
  
"Okay." She opened the map and spread it across the ground. She flipped it around a couple times, "Yeah okay. WE are supposed to walk down this road until we come to a small hut. We go in and talk to the people there to get a room for the night."  
  
"Wow. That map is pretty informative. Who knew it could tell when we would get there too!" Susie said as Zoe put her shoes on and they all headed down the road.  
  
"Actually it doesn't. Since the sun is about to set, it shouldn't take us very long." Alice said as she stuffed the map into her own bag.  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE'D ALL MY CREAMPUFFS GO?" Calumon whined as he woke up.  
  
"Calumon, it was just a dream." Sakura explained.  
  
"You mean all of my creampuffs were fake?" Calumon said, tears forming in his green eyes.  
  
"Wait till we get to the hut. The people there should have some." Sakura reassured as she wiped tears from his pudgy little face.  
  
Fantasya: NOW MY MINIONS ARISE! Sorry mental outburst! DESTROY THE DIGITAL WORLD! Our Heroes have set out on an impossible mission that i will kill them on! Who will survive? Who will betray? Who are the? Who will be deleted? All these questions answered and more eventually! BYE! L8Z! And if you like my story and wish for me to continue, don't tell it to your computer screen! Push the little button on the bottom of the screen and SUBMIT A REVIEW! 


	5. Written by Sakuya!

Digimon United  
By Fantasya  
  
How long has it been? They're letting me off the hook. That was after  
they threatened that i'd never see the light of day again. I know i  
should have updated so much sooner but my friends are good and bad  
influences all at the same time! Unless they're the good influence and  
I'm the bad influence. . .? I'll have to look into that... Anyway,  
Sorry i didn't update in so long. Also I'm coming down with some kind  
of cold so i guess i'll let Sakura and her friends take it away for a  
bit. I guess I've stressed myself till i got sick! You'll meet my  
other thought forms and find out about them later. I better be off!  
  
Sakura: Okay hey! THis makes Chapter...5! It took me a second to  
figure that one out. Well I'd like to apologize again for the mental  
outburst. It technically was all my fault for pushing her so hard. And  
as you've guessed, Fantasya is kinda out of it. I'M SO SORRY SIE!  
(that's a nickname i gave her) IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'M SO SORRY--  
*Suddenly, Sakura falls to the ground and is dragged off into the  
shadows*  
  
?: Pleasure doing business with you Nikki.  
  
Nicole: THe pleasure is always mine. Getting paid to hit people pver  
the head? Count me in anytime.  
  
Sakuya emerges from the darkness: Would you look at that! Sakura has  
ran off so i guess i'll have to write this chapter. I am so excited.  
Usually that mean old Sakura bribes Fantasya and gives her a bunch of  
cheap trinckets so she forgets who her real ace reporter is.  
  
"This is sooo boring!" Davis called into the morning sky.  
  
"I was expecting there would be some kind of action." Takuya whined.  
  
"I wanted to digivolve..." Veemon talked to himself  
  
"Has anybody seen Ken?" Wormmon asked the group.  
  
"He walked off about ten minutes ago with her majesty." DAvis said  
sarcastically  
  
"Why would they go off and not tell anybody where they were going?  
They're going to need a stren talking to when they get back." Wormmon  
said, sounding like somebody's mother.  
  
"has anybody seen Koji or Kouichi either?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I think they went too." Monodramon said.  
  
"We've gotta find them. It's just plain cruel to leave nice guys like  
them alone with the Queen of Beast for too long. It's like feeding  
them to a pit of snakes or a tank of piranahs." Davis said.  
  
"I wonder where they could have gone?" Wormmon inquired. They all  
thought for a minute when Ryo remembered something.  
  
"Sakura said that she upgraded the Digivices so that they also work as  
walky-talkies right?" Ryo said, the other boys nodded. Ryo sat on the  
ground where he was and started pushing buttons until a conversation  
broke through.  
  
~*~ This chapter is all about 'the wolf pack' so if you see these than  
don't expect to see a different group. this entire chapter is  
dedicated to their group like Chapter 4 was to the Heart Attack and  
the original Chapter 5 was to the Brainiacs. But seening how it got  
deleted. Oh well here it goes.  
  
"This is all your fault you know that don't you?" Rika growled to  
Koji.  
  
"Well you didn't have to come along." Koji replied.  
  
"Well you should be happy i did unless you'd rather be doing this with  
one of your other friends?" Rika snapped. Koji looked at the position  
they were in at the current moment and imagined himself doing this  
with Ken or worse, his brother. He turned the brightest of pinks and  
lowered his head.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course i am. It just takes people a long time to realize it." Rika  
teased.  
  
"Well at least you have fun. Remeber you have to do this with Kouichi  
and Ken next. I've watched Kouichi do this with other girls and for  
fair warning: he sucks at it."  
  
"I've already started and there's no going back so bring on the  
idiot." Rika stated.  
  
"Didn't you tell me at the start of this mission that you swore to  
your mother that you would never do this? Especially not in front of  
an audience?"  
  
"Shut up and pay attention, you're off I'm moving faster than you."  
O_o (You should see the graphics. I mean, i've never seen Koji or Rika  
look better together. Maybe i should have Rika and Koji hook up....)  
  
~*~Back with our original set. O yeah and another note, sometimes i'll  
take you to go see what I'm up to. I'm Sakura's twin so those idiots  
can't tell the difference. One other thing, some of you are going to  
take my raw humor the wrong way but that's your fault for misleading  
yourselves. But on the other hand, they could be doing even more than  
what you think. That was just snippit of what they've gotten  
themselves into, or what they've gotten out of...? God i love my job.  
  
"That was the most desturbing conversation i've ever heard. Even worse  
then the time that my sister went a month about the size of Matt's--"  
Daivs started.  
  
"Okay, let's not jump to conclusions. Besides Davis, i don't think  
that story is appropriate at a time like this." Veemon said.  
  
"See if you can pick up on Ken's digivice." Wormmon said.  
  
"i'll try." Ryo said as he pushed a few more buttons until a sudden  
shriek (from the digivice) made him drop it.  
  
~*~ This is with a group of 'heart stoppers.' I wont give any specific  
names but you can guess who they are with the hints! Oh what the heck!  
Names is what you want, then names are what you've got!  
  
"AHH! You seriously have a crush on TK! I soo knew it!" The first girl  
shrieked.  
  
"Well, like i said, i don't like him like that." They could picture  
the girl (whoever she was) blushing in their minds. (That reminds me,  
i almost forgot TK and Patamon were here!)  
  
"Whatever 'I like no LOVE TK is written all over your face!" A  
different voice said.  
  
"I do not love TK. We're just friends."  
  
"Whatever you say. What about you?" Obviously the girl pointed to  
someone else the reason she didn't say her name.  
  
"Hello? Digital World to Alice? Are you in there?" The first girl  
said.  
  
"Oh shut up! While we're on the subject of who i like, why don't we  
talk about you and your litte 'incounter' with Ryo right before his  
match huh?" Supposably Alice said.  
  
"Nothing happend between me and Ryo. Besides, i'm not the one  
infatuated with Koji!" the first girl said. Every guy there immediatly  
knew she was talking to Yolei also the third person who spoke.  
  
"You spend so much time with him, you should know why i like him!"  
supposably yolei said.  
  
"Yeah right. That guy is a total pain in the rear. And he's such a  
loser." The first girl said. They automatically pegged her as Zoe also  
the first person to speak.  
  
"Excuse me but why are you talking about boys at a time like this?"  
Sakura said. It was easy to tell who she was.  
  
"Because it's late and we can't sleep. Nothing puts you to bed like  
good gossip!" A cheerful voice said.  
  
"Oh shut up Puppet Master. I am in no mood to be tried today. Either  
go to bed right now or i will make you go to bed." Sakura said,  
sounding like an even more demented Rika.  
  
~*~ Note: Let me inform you, I still don't have my job as messenger of  
the Sovereigns. Cassie is still filling in for me.  
  
"Oh please. You're only putting us to bed because we started talking  
badly about Koji and we all know that you like him." Zoe said.  
  
"Actually i was putting you to bed because the guys most likely  
figured out how the digivice works and are listening to every word  
right now." Sakura said, picking Jeri's up, the one they called.  
  
"WHAT!?" All the girls shrieked at once.  
  
"That thing doesn't get pictures does it?" Jeri said.  
  
"Well, only one at a time but--" Sakura pushed a button and a picture  
appeared on the screen of Ryo's digivice. It was the entire Heart  
Attack squad (minus Sakura) in towels with mud masks on, "Hope you  
enjoy the picture Ryo. But before i hang up, let's go through the  
list: Kari loves TK, Zoe loves Ryo--"  
  
"Loves to fool around with him maybe!" A girl interrupted.  
  
"Anyway, Yolei loves Koji, Jeri loves Takato, Alice loves Ken, Susie  
loves Tommy, and i don't like any of you because i think that you are  
all childish, immiture, concieted jerks!" And with that, the thing  
hung up. Probably because the girls attacked the speaker.  
  
"And nobody likes the goggled boys." Davis said sadly just as the  
Digivice sparked back to life.  
  
"ONE MORE THING!" You could tell there was a major struggle going on  
in the background, "Kari somewhat likes Davis! SHE JUST WISHES HE  
WOULD STOP LAYING IT ON SO THICK! HE REMINDS HER OF HER BROTHER TOO  
MUCH! SAME WITH ZOE AND TAKUYA EXCEPT SHE WANTS HIM TO BE MORE OF THE  
HANDS ON TYPE IF YOU NOW WHAT I MEAN!" Suddenly it clicked off again.  
  
"Looks like my luck is turning around." Takuya said.  
  
"But we still haven't found Ken and the others." TK said.  
  
"Who cares anymore? Queen of the Universe has probably killed the rest  
of them off and that just gives us someone less to worry about."  
Veemon said, recieveing a hit from just about anyone in arms reach.  
  
"Alright, one more try but if i hear anymore disturbing conversations  
i'm going to break this over somebody's head." Suddenly a shriek broke  
through the quiet forest.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Just then, Sakura burst through the bush with Calumon on  
her head. She dove behind the group of guys just the rest of her team  
broke through the bushes. THE girls saw the guys, remembered how low  
cut or how high cut their towels were, dove back through the forest  
yelling about perverts and lawsuits.  
  
"And that was about?" TK asked.  
  
"The message i sent through. Teamwork is what it was." Sakura replied,  
catching her breath.  
  
"Teamwork?" Davis asked.  
  
"I told Koji about this hotel down the road that pays for  
entertainment. Well, you guys need money, you also need a place to  
sleep and Rika wanted to get the girls humiliated so they agreed to  
go. It depends on what job deskudisejimon (dess-koo-diss-edge-E-mon)  
tells you to do. He could tell you to jump off a cliff for his guests  
amusement and you better do it or else. he has a sick mind so he  
probably would." Have you ever noticed how much Sakura talks? I mean  
does she know everything or what? (I'm only just now bringing that up  
because i'm not SAKURA!)  
  
"So what if he asked something that you didn't want to do?"  
  
"Then you either do it, or die. THat's his code." Sakura replied.  
  
"can you get in contact with Ken for us?" Ryo asked.  
  
"It's the least i could do for you guys scaring the girls off for me."  
Sakura grabbed his 'vice from him and pushed a few buttons, "There you  
go. I better get back there while they're still frazzled. They'll  
remember why they are mad at me so i better get going." She  
disappeared they way she came: In a panic and really fast.  
  
~*~ Overhearing Ken's conversation  
  
"I've never seen people move like that." Ken said.  
  
"It's like poetry in motion. I wonder where they learend to predict  
the other's movement like that." Kouichi said, "I didn't even know  
either of them could move like that."  
  
~*~ Cut  
  
"OKAY WHOA!" Ryo said as he changed the station, "I don't want to hear  
all this."  
  
"Come on, maybe we can get some kind of explanation by hearing them  
out." TK said.  
  
"Hey, we don't want to hear this stuff as much as you do but TY is  
right for a change." Davis said.  
  
"Fine, just listen on one of your digivices." Ryo turned to the side  
and pouted.  
  
"But we don't know how to use ours." Takuya said.  
  
"We'll duh!" Ryo said, "Just push buttons till you find something!"  
  
"No need to yell."  
  
Sakuya: Well i'd like to wrap it up here so i am. Being the author, i  
can do those things.  
  
Cassie: Oh no you don't. I've been working my butt off for those over-  
sized giga-pets and the only time i'm on break is when the story is  
still being written.  
  
Sakuya: And why do i care?  
  
Cassie: You either get to writing or i'll get you to cryin'.  
  
Sakuya: Cassie, you can't boss me around. I'm the author.  
  
Cassie: You asked for it. *Cassie rolls up her sleeves and pounces on  
Sakuya.  
  
Jamie: We bring you live to the fight of the century. For those of you  
who can't see what's going on, don't feel sad, neither can i. The best  
way to describe this fight is completely one sided. All i can see is a  
puff of smoke with arms flying out, legs flying out, and occasionally  
a patch of blonde hair being pulled out. *Note, Cassie has navy hair.  
Sakuya is a blonde.* I would break these two up but, i fear for my  
life. Heck, i fear for my safety just standing here. I guess i'll  
write the story for a little bit.  
  
Chantel: No let me do it!  
  
"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to yell." Ryo said, "I'm a horrible  
person!" Ryo burst out of the woods in streaming tears. "i don't  
deserve friends like you!" Ryo ran until his legs gave out from under  
his body. He sat there on bended knees crying into his hands. After a  
few minutes, two thin arms wrapped around his body. Just as he was  
about to speak the voice shushed him.  
  
"Ryo, you're not a horrible person. Just a concieted, arrogant, a  
stubborn jackass but never horrible." A melodic, sympathatic voice  
said, lighting the mood. Ryo only peeked, and saw a few strands of red  
hair. knowing there was only one red head in the group, Ryo allowed  
himself to be comforted.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Renamon was doing a sweep of the area with the rest of the digimon  
and she alerted me." Rika said. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes." Rika pulled away and stood up. She extended a hand to him and  
helped him up.  
  
"Okay, can you tell me why you're out this far?" Before she realized  
it he had pulled her completely into his arms and had placed his lips  
over hers. Slowly pulling away from her he placed a hand on either  
side of her face and gently placed several butterfly kisses on her  
mouth while he got his raging hormones under control.  
  
"That was definitely worth waiting for." Ryo whispered when the glazed  
look in her eyes had faded away and she'd begun to go as red as her  
hair.  
  
"Excuse me for asking but why did you do that?"  
  
"You earned it Wildcat" Ryo said lowering his head so that his  
forehead was against hers. Ryo rather liked the dazed look in her  
eyes. She was as confused as he was. It was nice to know he wasn't the  
only one.  
  
Cassie: Chantel? I don't want this to come off the wrong way or  
nothin' but that was worse than Sakura's first try at authoring. And  
how did your story start off as a corny tragic thing and turn into a  
heated romantic thing?  
  
Chantel: What can i say, love is a beautiful thing. I believe that  
love is very real and blossoms like--  
  
Cassie: THat's good and all but-uh, we aren't selling love, peace and  
tranquility to those hungry readers. WE're selling them adventure and  
comedy. And maybe a splash of romace here or there. But-uh, you are  
never ever going to author again in your life. Sakuya, since you are  
runner up and all, you can continue to write.  
  
Sakuya: Otay.  
  
Cassie: In case anyone is wondering , um, she's missing a few teeth  
and what she meant to say was okay. Oh and another thing, i had to do  
a little revising, in the original, it wasn't Rika who comforted Ryo,  
it was TK. Don't ask me why she did that but she did. Continue Sakuya.  
  
Chantel: What can i say, i'm a romance-drama kind of gal!  
  
Cassie: Shut up and let the 'gal' write! Pretend like that entire  
scene never happened, okay? It's just better that way.  
  
"Guys?" A voice said. A guy stepped out of the bushes who was  
immediately realized as Kouichi, approached them.  
  
"What happened, where is Ken?" Wormmon said.  
  
"Shh. Calm down, everything will be explained soon enough. Follow me."  
Kouichi said. He led the group of guys through miles of forest before  
they came to a large building. It looked like one of the big city  
buildings you would see in the real world. (You know what i mean. That  
big 20,000 story building with those smoke stacks all around them and  
the sky is a reddish color because of all the polution but it doesn't  
look like there is life for miles?)  
  
"Where are we?" Davis asked.  
  
"Some huge Digimon is holding Rika and Koji hostagee. Ken went around  
to the otherside of the building to see if there was another way in. I  
tried to radio him but his frequency has been jammed. I think that we  
should go back for help." Kouichi explained.  
  
"No time to go look for the others, we've got to save them ourselves."  
Takuya said.  
  
"Yeah! This is the kind of action I've been wating for!" Davis  
exlaimed.  
  
~*~ Inside the whatever it is  
  
"You're friends are coming Princess." A dark figure stated. Suspended  
high above this creature of the night is a familiar redheaded heronie  
that is now playing damsel in distress.  
  
"If you call me that again, i swear i'll rip your throat out!" Rika  
yelled back, "Now let me go!"  
  
"Sorry but i can't do that." The voice said, suddenly appearing at her  
side, "I have special orders that say for me to keep you here until  
Rayeomon arrives. Besides, even if i wanted to--which i don't--this  
cage is made or IGahghi. It can not be broken by anyone but Rayemon  
himself." A furry glove extended and caresses Rika's cheek. She would  
have bitten him but the gloves appeared to be so thick that it  
probably wouldn't reach him. Besides, she didn't know how sanitary  
that choice would be. "ah. You're skin, so smooth."  
  
"How would you know?" Rika challenged, "With those wool gloves on, i'm  
surprised you know that you have a hand."  
  
"Nice try but these wool gloves are the only thing protecting me from  
the extensive amount of radiation you're letting off." The digimon  
paused slightly, "You and your little friends are to be our  
specimns."  
  
Fantasya: YOU GUYS MADE RIKA A WHATZIT? *reads last paragraph* A  
RADIOACTIVE WHATZIT?!  
  
Sakuya: Hey, don't get your knickers in a twist okay? You're lucky i  
didn't make her a PREGNANT radioactive whatzit.  
  
Fantasya: WHERE'S SAKURA?  
  
Sakuya: a cancer-carrying pregnant whatzit. a cancer-carrying no-  
legged pregnant whatzit.  
  
Fantasya: WHERE IS JAMIE!  
  
Sakuya: a sword-weilding, PMSing, cancer-carrying, no-legged, pregnant  
whatzit.  
  
Chantel: How can she be PMSing and pregnant?  
  
Sakuya: IT'S MY STORY AND I SAY SO!  
  
Fantasya: Oh, you answer nitwit's questions and not mine huh?  
  
Sakuya: all terrain, sword wielding, PMSing, cancer-carrying, no-  
legged, pregnant whatzit!  
  
Fantasya: Are you done?  
  
20 pointless minutes later (good that you didn't have to sit through  
it)  
  
Sakuya: a bomb-slinging, explosion-ready, nuclear-powered, sing-  
songing, high-sensored, super speeding, bad ass, potty-mouthin, all  
terrain, sword wielding, PMSing, cancer-carrying, no-legged, pregnant,  
radioactive whatzit!  
  
Fantasya: Now are you completed with your incoherent and meaningless  
comments?  
  
Sakuya: uh....*she opened her mouth but then snapped it shut in  
defeat* yes.  
  
Fantasya: Now i will finish this story so we can get on with our  
lives!  
  
Sakuya: You don't have a life though.  
  
Fantasya: At least i'm a real person! I'm not just some dinky thought  
form thought up because some stupid drama teacher told you to!  
  
Sakuya:......  
  
Fantasya: Now let's end this story shall we?  
  
"Specimins huh?" Maybe you should go back and reread the last  
paragraph just in case you forgot what's going on, "And how do you  
plan on doing that?"  
  
"Once we send you and your little friend with Rayemon, Princess, he  
wants to see what makes you...........tick." He smirked evilly, "Find  
out how kids like you enslave digimon."  
  
"Enslave?" Rika asked, sounding clueless for once.  
  
"Your Digimon 'Partner'. How is it that you became a Digimon Tamer?  
All of your other friends are kind people that treat Digimon with  
respect. But you...you treat them as weapons."  
  
"Look, I make Renamon stronger, she makes me stronger. That's the  
deal." Rika stated nonchalently (I believe that's the word i was going  
for, "I'm the best and i make her the best."  
  
"It's that that we wonder. The other Tamers and DigiDestined or  
whatever all treat ther partners as friends."  
  
"Well 'friends' are the people that the weak need to run crying to.  
And I'm not weak so i've got no friends. They're overrated."  
  
"You say you are not in need of a friend now Princess...But you will.  
Look at yourself, completely tied up claiming that you don't need any  
help."  
  
"You don't scare me!" The digimon smiled evilly as he appeared back on  
the ground. He cocked his head back at Rika, his sick grin spreading.  
  
"I will." He ended their conversation with that remark and turned his  
attention back to his console. A slim figure dressed in all black  
falls from the ceiling and lands gracefully on the floor unharmed  
(that's about 20 stories to jump from)  
  
"Excuse me?" The voice says, light shines to reveal our beloved  
Sakura! her blonde hair held out of her face by and elastic band. The  
digimon turns around--sick grin ready--but stops as his black holes  
lock with Sakura's blue eys, "what do you think you're doing Avamon?  
This is not supposed to be happening--"  
  
"and you my dearest Sakura are not supposed to be here. I will just  
have to get rid of you." He doesn't follow through with his threat but  
instead turns back to the screens.  
  
"Oh so now you're going to ignore me huh? Fine, i didn't want to do  
this job anyway." She raises her arm in the air before pressing a  
button on her watch. A giant bolt of lightening struck the sky, "Hey  
Avamon. Say hello to my littel friend."  
  
"And who might that be?" He turned around just as another lightening  
bolt flashed. But this time, it hit Sakura. Avamon had to shield his  
eyes. When the light faded, Sakura's blonde hair turned a dark navy  
color and her blue eyes turned a deep lavender.  
  
"Hey there Avamon. I haven't seen you in a while." The new Sakura  
smiled brightly, "Keeping out of trouble?"  
  
"Ca-ca-cassie?" Avamon stuttered in awe.  
  
"Yeah but the big guy says it's Sakura. I guess that's what I have to  
be called to have this job."  
  
"Wha-wha-what are you d-d-d-doing here?"  
  
"Well i could be asking you the same question. I thought that Mai and  
I had you turn a new leaf. But i guess we were wrong." Sakura raised  
her hand through the air and an electric blue guitar appeared. "Now  
this is going to hurt a little bit." Sakura raised her guitar in the  
air and aimed it at Avamon, "Bang." he exploded, "isn't that a good  
trick?"  
  
"What did you do to him?" Rika asked.  
  
"It's a cool little trick i learned while traveling through the  
Digimon Action section. It was pretty cool when you did it. I thought  
that the whole story was good except for the part where you and Ryo  
made out . . ."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I said do you want me to get you down or do you want to wait until  
the others get here?"  
  
"GET ME DOWN!"  
  
"Okay Okay!Jeez. Don't have a cow." She pointed the guitar up to the  
board Rika was tied too. "Now don't move or I can't guarantee you'll  
leave this in 1 piece. Actually you won't leave for that matter . . .  
. Anyway just don't move!" Some how someway, Rika fell through the  
board just as it blew up, "Don't worry Princess, somebody'll catch  
you."Sakura began to walk off.  
  
"WHAT?!  
!#523$%:$463526.4'../.$^@5y#@24$4";/.;.;4;#%@^:^$%;.  
';46$%@^.4;'3$@%@:^#":$$;2.6'34!!!!!" Rika was gracefully caught by  
Renamon, "oh, hey Renamon. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Long Enough." Renamon said s she landed, "The others are coming to  
look for you."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I'm alright, you can go back to what you were doing."  
  
"Are you sure Rika?"  
  
"Yes, Renamon. Now go." Renamon dissappeared as mysteriously as she  
arrived.  
  
"HEY!" Sakura reappeared, "now let's see. Rika, Koji, and Ken. That's  
everybody. They should be up in a few minutes." she pointed to their  
limp forms on the floor, "I better get going, those 'sovereigns' are  
gonna go crazy without me. and another thing, don't tell anyone i  
came. If they ask just say that you kicked his digital butt." Like the  
Chesire cat, she disappeared, leaving only her huge grin, "Bye!" And  
with a POP! it vanished.  
  
Fantaysa: well, I'm sorry that my thought forms got so off track. I'll  
try to keep them just on this story so that they won't get way out of  
control.  
  
Sakura, stumbling in groggily: What happened?  
  
Fantasya: Go back to sleep! *pulls out mallet and whacks Sakura in the  
head* All better!  
  
~Preview~  
  
"Fire Rocket!!" The words rang through the forest, catching everyone's  
attention.  
  
"That must mean that Davis' group is around here, come on!" Takato  
yelled to his awaking group, "They could be in trouble!" They all ran  
in the direction of the noise.  
  
~~  
  
"JP." A hole appeared under him and he fell through it. "Who  
else....hmmm......Jeri." A new hole swallowed her up ,"Susie, Alice,  
Zoe." She said each name slowly and each girl was swallowed, "Kazu,  
Kenta, Tommy, Cody." They were swallowed with a *SWOOSH* sound, "Koji,  
Ryo, Takuya, Kouichi." They all fell in one big hole together. The  
holes closed back up, "I guess i'll leave you guys to save them."  
  
"What did you do with them!" Davis shouted.  
  
"They are now prisoners."  
  
Fantasya: I hope i didn't give too much away! 


End file.
